To Follow Ones Destiny
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Talpa has become more powerful than ever. Right after Ryo and Rowen save the other three from the Dynasty the Ancient tells them new armors are needed. Only problem- can the Ronin's live through it? Cye Centric
1. Prologue

To Follow Ones Destiny  
Prologue  
By Robin Gurl

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Quick Summary: I have suddenly inserted around 20 episodes right around the time when Ryo and Rowen free the others from Talpa the second time. New Armors and all that jazz. However, no OC good guys. Just the typical OC bad guys. But they aren't mary sue so it's all good. :)

"Finally the chains are getting lose! How ya doin' Sage?" Kento had been twisting around in circles for what seemed like forever trying to break his chains that held him. It was finally coming lose. Beside him hung two other boys like himself. One in colored armor and the other in a powered down version of the other two, the eldest of the group shifted and looked over at the youngest with worry. Kento looked at him as well eyes narrowing. "Man, we' gotta get outta here!"

"Don't have to tell me twice, Kento. I know that." Sage replied back glaring. A lock of his blonde hair fell over his eye. Since he was hanging he couldn't exactly move it out of the way and he rolled his eyes. "These chains are stronger than they look though."

"Cye, buddy, you got to stay awake."

The third Cye of Torrent moaned in pain and weakly lifted his head. Sea green eyes were unfocused and glazed over. His arms were shaking from the tense muscles that were throbbing as the result of him hanging from them for hours on end. His sub armor had started to blink sky blue. "Everythin' hurts." He whispered hanging his head again.

"Hang in there, Cye. I got it!" Sage grunted as his chains finally broke. He fell to the ground and landed with a loud metal clang on his feet. He reached behind him and unsheathed his sword. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" A green energy shot forward and cut Cye's chains. Cye fell to the ground, Sage catching him in his arms. "I got him."

"Hey, Hey, Sage buddy think ya can get me down as well?" Kento made a pleading look letting Sage stare up at him with an amused look. "Now come on this isn't funny." A gleam in Sage's one visible eye made Kento gulp audibly. He closed his eyes and waited for the worse only to hear his chains break and a whoosh as Sage's sword swiped over his head.

"Come on Kento, we got to get out of here before Kayura and the Warlords come in and see we're free!" Sage shouted cradling Cye in his arms as Kento got to his feet. Sage led the way running as quickly as he could, Kento following not far behind. The dark halls seemed endless and several times Kento thought they'd reached a dead end and this was going to be it. Finally they both saw light at the end of them and ran quicker to reach it.

Stepping outside Sage handing Cye to Kento knowing the youngest Ronin would want the larger warrior to hold him if he was awake. Kento took the smallest Ronin and held him close. "Which way now?" It seemed a little weird to finally be in the daylight again after being in the dark so long.

A Blue blast of light lit up the sky in a few buildings away. "You need an answer?" Sage started running towards the light. He hoped it was Rowen and Ryo. If it was he was sure he'd hug Rowen.

Rowen jumped in the air "Arrow Shock Wave!" He floated watching the yoma blow up. "Zat's it, ya tin cans. Dodge zee arrows!" The blue haired boy joked smirking as the Yoma dodged the array of arrows that were flying towards them. He suddenly saw three figures running towards them. "Hey Ryo, look 's tat Sage an' Kento?"

Ryo jumped up joining Rowen and looked where his friend was pointing. His heart sped up and a grin broke out. "Dude like how did they get out?"

"Does it mattah? Come on lets meet 'em half way." Rowen exclaimed nearly shouting with excitement. He jumped over the soldiers and made a run for it. It was them. It was their friends. "SAGE! KENTO!"

"Hey guys!" Ryo yelled as he landed in front of them. He hugged Sage before trying to hug Kento only then noticing that Kento had Cye in his arms. "Dude, what happened to Cye?"

Sage's smile disappeared and he pulled away from Rowen looking to Kento. The larger boy had tears forming. "Man it was so bad. But Cye fought for so long. He did Ryo. You'd have been proud. He didn't give up until his body just couldn't take it anymore." Kento knelt down to the ground and stroked the auburn hair. "He blacked out right when we got free."

Rowen knelt down beside Kento and Cye. His blue eyes surveyed Cye for a moment and he ran his fingers up and down Cye's body. Then he looked up smiling he turned to the others, "Don' worry he shouldn' be out much longerah." The others felt a small jolt of hope rush through their bodies.

"I say we go back to Mia's house and rest." Sage knew that he himself was aching in pain. His muscles were weak and he knew he wouldn't stand up long against Cale if he came and attacked them much less anyone else.

"Unless you know a way to get out of here, we're stuck, dude." Ryo shot down that idea in seconds. He put his swords on his back and heaved letting out a big sigh. "I want to go back to but we can't."

"We at least need to set up camp." Sage protested. "Kento and I and especially Cye need to recuperate if you want us to be any help against the Dynasty."

"I agree with Sage. Ryo and I saw a pretty good place over there. Come on we'll show you!" Rowen led the way. Hearing the footsteps of his fellow companions was reassuring. It gave him hope that they might be able to actually defeat Talpa and this time for good.

On the way over Cye's eyes fluttered open to stare blearily up at Kento, he didn't recognize who it was until he saw the orange chest plate and that unmistakable chin. "Kento?" He whispered hoarsely. "Wot 'appened? Where are we?"

Kento looked down in surprise and he felt tears well up in his eyes out of relief. "Cye! Little buddy! Guys hang on! Cye's awake!" The bearer of Hardrock sat down gently so he wouldn't jog Cye's injuries and smiled down at his best friend. "Don't ever do that me again, Cye. I thought we'd lost ya!"

Cye blushed and smiled. "It's ok Kento. I'm jus' a little weak is all."

"Cye!" Rowen knelt down beside the duo and put a hand to Cye's forehead. "No fevah, that's ah good sign, Little Fishy. How do ya feel?"

"Ah little tired but otherwise in one piece." The British Ronin replied weakly. He looked around and saw two more faces hover over Rowen and Kento. "Ryo! Sage!"

"Hey there, Cye." Ryo smiled soothingly, "Don't worry Cye, I'll pound them for hurting you."

"It's alright, Ryo." Cye laughed warily. He started to cough and curled into a ball. Kento looked up at Rowen with worry. Rowen gently uncurled Cye and felt over the subarmor.

"Cye I can't check you over until you power down." Cye bit his lip as Rowen waited intently for him to obey. "Go on." Cye closed his eyes and willed his Sub Armor away. In it's place were his jeans and sky blue sailor sweat shirt. "Dere we go. Now let me feel ya overah."

"Careful Ro-kun. Everything hurts."

When Rowen lifted the sweatshirt everyone gasped in surprise. Cuts and slashes were everywhere up and down the small boys body. Dried blood was caked all over the pale soft skin. Ryo closed his eyes trying to block out the image in front of him. How could anyone do this to Cye of all people? Cye, the innocent one who didn't want to fight to begin with. How? The temper Wildfire was famous for started to boil. There was a spot in his heart for all of his friends but for Cye there was a closer spot to his heart. The way Cye fought against evil when he wanted to do anything but. He tried to control his temper but it boiled over and he lashed out at the last people he needed to. "Why couldn't you stop them? Why? If you had then Cye wouldn't be like this!"

All four Ronins looked to their leader in surprise. They knew he'd go through a guilt trip just didn't know he'd shout at Kento and Sage in the process. Cye tried to sit up and protest Ryo's out burst. He got exactly two feet away and fell to his knees crying out in pain. Kento was beside him in and instant. "Cye you need to rest, man. Let me take care of Ryo." He put his arms around Cye's shoulders and looked up at Ryo glaring. "Listen, Man if I could have prevented what happened I would have-"

"But we couldn't," The group stared in shock as Sage got to his feet to face their leader. The swordsman stood two inches taller than Ryo. "Do you think that I wanted to hear what I heard? Do you? You weren't even there Ryo. You didn't hear what Kento or I heard. You know what I heard? I heard screams that I couldn't stop. I heard a boy in pain that I couldn't help. That noise still rings in my ears even now. And Kento did try to help. He almost knocked down the concrete pole that we were hanging from over."

Ryo looked up his eyes widening, Sage had a tear falling from his visible eye. He knew that the blonde was never one to show emotion. Especially not over Cye, usually it was Rowen he threw all of his cares on to. "Sage…I…I'm sorry.." The bearer of Wildfire hung his head in shame and tears streamed. "I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Sage ignored Ryo and knelt beside the youngest Ronin putting his hand on Cye's forehead. He closed his eyes concentrating. In seconds Cye's battered body started to glow a warm dark green. Sage felt Cye's energy flowing into his own and he tried to push it away but Cye's will was stronger and pushed back. Sage's own body was not in the best condition to be doing this much healing. He was running out of energy fast and his body was telling him to stop. He couldn't fail Cye again. He just couldn't. Once was enough. "Cye-!" Sage cried as the last of his energy was gone. The Halo armor blinked and suddenly it disappeared. Sage fell forward onto Cye dressed in his street clothes unconscious from too much energy spent.

Rowen ran over and pulled Sage away from Cye doing a quick check over. "Dang it, 'e used up all 'is energy. Kento take Cye and lay him down. I'll take care of Sage. Don't try anyting stupid like Sage 'ere though. Ok?"

Kento nodded and gathered the smallest Ronin in his arms. He leaned up against a pillar and nestled Cye as comfortably as he could be against sub armor and rocked him as though he was a child. "Only 15 and kicking the Dynasty's butt. You so rock, Cye." He smiled and nuzzled the soft hair. Cye murmured in his sleep and smiled weakly. Kento bent down and placed a kiss on the pale forehead before leaning back and drifting off to sleep as well. His first sleep in days since they were caught.

"Rowen when Sage wakes up, tell him I'm sorry." Ryo whispered shakily.

Rowen looked up and smiled. "Don' worray Ryo. I tink Sage knows how ya feel. It was just ah tense moment. No worries." The blue haired boy gave Ryo a reassuring hug then went back to getting Sage comfortable. "Go on an' git some sleep. I doubt the Warlords are dumb enough to attack us now if dey even realize their hostages are gone."

Ryo cracked a grin and nodded. "Right. They probably have no idea!" He laughed lightly and settled himself against White Blaze. White Blaze purred and nuzzled Ryo's arm. Ryo looked down and petted the White Tiger's head, scratching the soft ears. "Are you happy to, Blaze? We're all together again!" Ryo looked up to the sky. "Ancient One, if you can hear me, don't lose hope! The Ronin Warriors are back together again! And we will defeat Talpa once and for all!" Slowly he drifted off to sleep like the rest of his friends.

Sage groaned moving around on the ground. It was hard and not his bed. So that wasn't a nightmare. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. They were still in the Dynasty but at least they were free. He looked around the so called "camp site" and saw Ryo curled up against White Blaze. Kento was leaning against a giant pillar. In his arms was Cye who was curled up as close to him as he could physically get. The larger boy was snoring loudly. Sage smirked and then saw Rowen. What he saw made him laugh. Rowen was lying face down on the ground. His arms were spread out along with his legs and a puddle of drool had formed over night. "Oh Ro-kun." He had missed seeing his friends. Not that he didn't like the company of Cye and Kento. It was just those two had such a close bond that he couldn't feel close around them. Not as close as they were anyway. As best friends all five were close. But it was the same as he and Rowen. They were more than friends.

Not dating mates. But just on the level above friends. No one could explain it but it was how it was. He pulled his knees to his chest and winced when he heard Cye's hoarse heaving breathing. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he recalled the horrible torture each of them had to go through. It had been torture enough just to hear Cye's screams let alone getting tortured himself.

_**"That's it Halo. Try and break your bonds." Cale cackled running the tip of his sword up Sage's cheek. "You like this torture don't you? Especially when it's done to Torrent." The blonde glared and growled ready to bite and tear the War Lord of Cruelty apart if he got the chance. "Don't be so mean Halo it really ruins your personality."**_

_**Behind Cale stood Sekemet. The War Lord of Venom held up his sword and it dripped with poison. Sage felt his heart almost beat out of his chest. That was the next worst thing to hit Cye with next to fire. "What's wrong, Halo? You look tense." Cye looked at him fearfully begging for help. Tears streamed down the innocent cheeks as the poison dripped through the holes in his armor. Cye tensed up and cried out in pain. His screams echoed through the hall ways of the Dynasty. Sage had to look away. He cried silently begging for someone to save them.**_

_**"CYE! Let him go you over grown walking trash cans!" Kento shouted pulling against his bonds. In front of him Dais appeared and cackled. "Dais just you wait!"**_

_**"Wait for what Hardrock? What are you going to do? Hurt me? I'm so scared!" Dais laughed again and held out his claws. "Web of Deception!" Kento cried out in pain and writhed against the power holding him. Tears fell as he tried to bite back his screams. He didn't want to give the War Lords the pleasure of hearing him scream.**_

"Sage." Sage looked up from crying to see Ryo. The Leader sat down beside the blonde and the two sat in silence for about ten minutes. "Everything ok dude? I wanted to apologize for last night. I went over the top."

"It's ok Ryo. You were right. With all of the power I had I should have been able to save him. Ryo it was horrible." Sage bit his lip and looked away with embarrassment. "He was in so much pain. And you know what hurt the most? After they left us to die Cye didn't complain once."

"Sage, don't blame yourself, dude. The Dynasty are some intense enemies and I'm just thankful you three are out alive. I was beginning to think the worst. You know we could feel the pain as well? Everytime they hurt you three Rowen and I would fall to our knees in pain sometimes." Ryo put a hand on Sage's shoulder. "Cye wouldn't want you kicking yourself over it."

"I know he wouldn't. That's why I love him so much." Sage lifted his head and looked over at the Warrior of Torrent. "15 years old and kicking a Nether Realms butt. That takes either extreme courage or stupidity."

"It's courage, Sage. Courage. Cye is the one that keeps us all going. We're saving the world for people like him." Ryo smiled reassuringly. "That's what keeps me going when I get down. I just think of how he fights and I am reminded of why I am where I am."

"I'm going to go wake up Kento. I'm about to go crazy from his snoring." Sage grumbled standing. Now that he had finished his little cry he was embarrassed that he'd actually broken down in front of Ryo. His new attitude didn't throw Ryo off at all. He smiled knowing what Sage was going through.

"We don't have any food though, do you think it's safe to wake him up?"

"I'd rather have him complaining about food than snoring." Sage knelt down beside the sleeping warrior and shook him a little rougher than he wanted to. Because of this Sage should have seen and known what was coming next. Thwap! Sage got smacked in the face. He fell backwards growling. "Kento get up! Your snoring is loud enough to lead the Dynasty to us!"

"Blondie, it is to early to hear your complaining." Kento moaned sitting up and staring up at Sage with a vengeance. "Go bother Rowen. At least he can sleep through it."

"Ha Ha, very funny Kento." Sage sneered.

Both of them quieted when Cye whimpered in his sleep. He was still dressed in his street clothes and both of his tiny hands were bunched up against Kento's chest. Kento smiled down at him warmly and nuzzeled the soft hair. "Shin-kun, okiru!"

"Hanareru-!" Cye replied back in his sleep swatting as Kento tried to sit him up. "Hanareru! Tsukarekiru, Kento!"

"Baka, wake up." Kento rolled his eyes sitting Cye in his lap up right. "Stop playing hard to get along with. We're all tired."

"Is Rowen awake?" He mumbled

"No um not yet-"

"Then I'm not up yet. Oyasuminasai!" With that said Cye curled deeper into Kento's lap and in less than five minutes soft snores were emitting from the youngest warrior.

"I guess we have no choice but to wake up Rowen." Sage and Kento looked wearily over to the blue haired Ronin. Rowen was flopped over on his stomach with arms and legs spread out almost in a snow angel type form. "You or me?"

"Sorry, man, I got my hands full!" Kento quickly replied.

Sage rolled his eyes and stood up. "Yeh that's what they all say." He gulped and considered actually searching for a stick to poke the blue haired Ronin so he wouldn't have to risk his own life. Rowen of Strata was not one to mess with when it came to sleep. He seemed to need more beauty sleep then the rest of them not getting up until 4 pm if you were lucky. "Why am I always the one to have to risk my butt?"

"Because he'll only beat you once. He'd decapitate me." Kento exclaimed holding Cye closer. "I'd rather not die yet. I'm not even legal enough to drink!"

Sage rolled his eyes again and leaned forward and poked Rowen in the back. At the sound of Rowen grunting Sage hopped back and landed in a fighting stance. "Wake up Ro-chan!"

"Go 'way Sage. Ah need mah beauty sleep."

"Rowen, no beauty sleep can fix what you've got." Sage smirked placing his hands on his hips. He dodged randomly thrown rocks that Rowen somehow got a hold of then kept trying to wake up his friend. "Get up Rowen, come on."

"Hey guys what do we do about breakfast? I'm starving! I know if I am then Cye is as well!" Kento exclaimed.

"What would you being hungry have to do with Cye, Kento?" Ryo inquired grinning. "You suffer from Chronic Hunger. Cye suffers from Chronic Cooking."

"Shut up, Fire Boy." Kento glared blushing bright red. "Just because I've got someone who can actually cook for me doesn't mean you need to go out and get all jealous over me. Seriously we need some chow."

"Kento, we don't have any food here." Ryo replied softly. "So lets forget about it and not mention it unless Cye brings it up, Ok?" He looked to everyone who nodded their agreement. Right now Ryo really did wish that they had some food. He didn't know how long the other three had been without food.

"This is so not good, man. We need to get Cye some chow. If he doesn't eat something soon he's not going to be any help to us." The other three Ronin's glanced up confused. "What? Don't tell me you guys don't know about Cye."

"Know what Kento?" Sage's eyes narrowed with worry.

"Cye has such a high metabolism that if he doesn't eat something every four hours he collapses. He's been without food for four days." Kento finished the end of the sentence his voice a hoarse choking whisper. "He needs food, Ryo."

At that moment Cye sat up yawning and stretching. He looked around to see three pairs of eyes staring at him. "Um…Good Morning? Wot did I do? Somethin' wrong?" He looked up at Kento begging for an answer. "Kento wot is it?"

"How are you feeling?" Sage asked breaking the silence. He didn't know how to handle Cye now. It sounded like any movement could break Cye even more than he was. He lifted the sweat shirt gently and saw Cye's wounds had healed some what. "Good, my healing power didn't go to waste. If I were you, Cye, I'd rearmor up. Your armor can finish the healing process."

Cye fell to his knees huffing. "Kento, tell them ta stop. I can' go much longerah. I'm so tired."

"Guys, stop! Cye needs to rest!" Kento knelt down beside him and put an arm around the small shaking shoulders. "Just take it easy, buddy. Take nice deep breaths."

"Cye?" Sage knelt in front of them and put his hand to Cye's forehead. Cye moaned and lifted his face just enough so that he lifted it right into the curve of Sage's hand. "He's still has no fever." Slowly the blonde warrior continued to check Cye over. The only thing he could find was extreme fatigue. "We should take another break then try again."

Rowen plopped beside them. "At this rate we'll nevah get ta the Castle."

Cye lifted his head blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. You four just go on without me. You don' need me slowin' you down."

"Are ye nuts?" Rowen grinned and patted Cye's thigh. "How will da War Lords live if dey don' git ah butt whoopin' by ya?" Cye stared blankly then groaned sleepily and leaned on the bearer of Strata's shoulder. He sighed heavily and wrapped one arm around Rowen's arm snuggling close.

"'Old me Ro-kun. 'old me." He whispered into Rowen's arm. Rowen obliged and in little to no time Strata was coddling Torrent in his lap. Both their sub armors blending together in a sea of blue and sky blue hues.

"Jus' rest little fishy.." Rowen wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's frame slightly rocking him. Infront of them Ryo, Sage and Kento were standing arms crossed and deep into conversation. He hoped they had decided to retreat for now and let Cye rest then come back.

"Ryo we can't stay here." Sage whispered in a hushed tone. "We need to get Cye back to Mia's house. This isn't fair to him. This is the sixth time in 20 minutes we've had to stop for him to rest."

"I agree with Sage. We need to take Cye home."

"I want to, dudes. But I don't know how to leave-"

"How about I help you with that Ronins? A one way trip to hell." An evil cackle responded. The three Ronin's who were standing searched the dark world around them.

"Cale! Show yourself!"

"Very smart of you three to get out of your prisons, Halo." Cale the War Lord of Corruption laughed manically then unsheathed his sword. "However it has only spared you for the chase. Now that the chase is over you shall die under the wrath of me."

"Such big talk for a guy about to get his butt sweeped across the Dynasty." Kento spat back clenching his hands into fists. "Can you fight as well or are you just full of hot useless words?"

"You seem to forget, we've caught you once, Hardrock. We can do it again. If you wish to fight I'll be honored. However, your victory will be short lived. You are all to weak to handle another battle so soon. Not even Wildfire or Strata can withhold against me."

"Wanna bet ugly!" Kento leapt in the air and took a flying kick. The War Lord stepped back and caught Kento's leg. "What? ARRGGH!" He was thrown into one of the walls of an old Dojo looking temple. He slid to the ground moaning.

"KENTO!" Sage and Ryo shouted together.

Both Warriors took a running sprint towards their opponent hoping to confuse him with a two sided attack. Instead he just laughed and helped them join Kento on the ground. Sage landed hard on his face and lifted it only to see Cale advancing on Cye and Rowen. "No- Rowen! Run! Save yourselves!"

Cale twisted his body slightly and put his hand out. Black electricity ran up Sage and he screamed in pain. "Halo when I want your advice I'll ask for it."

Rowen looked up with fear. The only way out was behind the War Lord. He was stuck. He held Cye close and growled. "You'll neverah win, Cale. Tha Dynasty will lose tha battle jus' like it did 1000 years ago."

Cale just laughed and picked up Rowen by his neck. Cye dropped out of his arms and landed with a quiet "whoomp" on the ground. Rowen groaned and reached up trying to remove the strong grip on his neck. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

On the ground Cye sat up shaking his head to clear it. He saw Cale strangling Rowen and tried to stop him but wavered and fell back to his knees. "Rowen! NO! Let him go!"

"Big words coming from a warrior who can't stand on his own two feet." Cale snickered. "What are you going to do to me, Torrent? Drool on my feet?"

Rowen let out a hoarse yell as Cale threw him backwards. He landed on top of Ryo who cried out in pain with him when they both smacked into one another. Cale looked behind him with approval. All four Ronin Warriors were in a heap of mangled limbs and unconscious. He didn't see Cye's eyes glowing a greenish-blue until it was to late. "You mess with mah friends. Be prepared to mess with me now." His British accent was thick and his voice was shaking.

"What is this?" A bright blue-green light exploded around Cye. Cale stepped back, sword in hand to stop what ever Torrent was pulling off. A loud clanging was heard over Cye's head and when the light disappeared Cye's sub armor was a darker and more greenish blue. "What is this?" He smirked. "A costume change? How will that help you?"

The clanging grew louder and Cye lifted his arms closing his eyes. "ARMOR OF TYPHOON DAO SHIN!" Water rushed in from nowhere and surrounded his body turning into sky blue glitter as it ran down his limbs. After the water was gone and the glitter had disappeared Cye stood there in a new armor. It looked like a fish. The scales were bright green and sky blue. They glittered in the dim light. "Tidal- Wave- Smasher!" Cye shouted thrusting his yari at Cale.

A wave of water picked Cale up and sent him flying over the temple and back towards the castle. Cye dropped to his knees heaving trying to catch his breath. "Wow..wot was that?" He heard groans coming from the pile of his friends. "Kento!" He ran over weakly and fell to his knees infront of Kento's nonmoving body. "Kento wake up!"

Cye placed his hands on Kento's chest plate and shook him. "C'mon, Kento. You got ta wake up. I beat 'em. Please." Tears started to stream down Cye's cheeks. They splattered down his armor through his helmet. He collapsed against Kento and sobbed. "No, you can't be-"

Kento groaned and sat up rubbing his head. "Man, what hit me? A truck?"

"Kento?" Cye stared teary eyed down at his friend.

"Yeh, its me little buddy. Woah! Where did that come from?" Cye didn't respond. Instead he took a flying tackle towards his best friend hugging him close. "Shhh it's ok, Cye. Hey now!" Kento laughed uncomfortably wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "I'm ok."

"I know, just don' let go." Behind them Ryo sat up wincing, Sage and Rowen following. All three faces were contorted comically with pain. They stared confused at the small form of the stranger clinging to Kento. "I thought you were dead!" The figure sounded like Cye. But didn't look like him at all.

"Kento? Cye?" Cye pulled away and stood up looking at his friends as he smiled sheepishly. "Nice of you to wake up."

"What happened to your armor, dude?" Ryo stared wide-eyed at Cye's new armor.

"I don' know ta be exactly. Um I was trying to fight Cale and something in my head told me to call out Armor of Typhoon…so I did."

"Are you feeling ok, though?" Sage pressed.

"Actually I'm not- I think..I think I need to sit down." Cye wobbled and would have fallen if Ryo and Sage hadn't grabbed his arms and helped him sit. "Quite dizzy all of a sudden, I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Shh, don't worry. Just keep breathing for us." Ryo soothed.

Before any of them could a thing to help Cye, the voice of the Ancient echoed through the landscape. "Ronin's you must go back and rest before fighting Talpa again. He has grown stronger and in order to defeat him you are all going to need New Armors. Torrent has already found his."

"Ancient? But..'es dead." Rowen gasped.

"Physically, Strata you are correct. Mentally I am and always will be here. Take heed to my words and leave this place. Come back when you are armed."

Ryo stood up and stared up into the empty sky. "Ancient, help us! How do we get out of here?"

"Ryo-!" Sage shouted fearfully. Ryo turned around to see Cye floating up in the air. He hung limply eyes closed, his face pale. "CYE! Why is he floating?" Cye's opened and he stared down at them. Everyone gasped at once. They were a void sea-green. The small Ronin opened his lips and tried to talk but he just convulsed in pain. A bright light shot from his armor and engulfed the Ronins.

After the battle and quick teleportation act that Cye's new armor had somehow succeeded in pulling off, the youngest Ronin was as you would think, exhausted. His eyes remained open for no more than a minute as he was carried inside Mia's mansion.

His body realized, he was safe. So it relaxed.

Ryo looked over to Sage with a worried glance when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Cye's body go limp. After all that he'd been through, it was no surprise Cye was as tired as he was. Actually in all fairness, Ryo had already decided that for the next few days unless it was absolutely dire, Sage and Kento would be joining Cye in bed rest.

He and Rowen could take care of anything that needed the Ronin's attention. Ryo just wanted, for his own sake if nothing else, to know that his three friends were safe.

"Relax, Ryo." Sage responded in his elegant fashion. His long arms wrapped protectively around the sky blue bundle in his arms. "He's just fallen asleep."

"I know," Ryo replied softly. "I just can't help but worry over him, ya know?"

Sage only nodded not having the heart to reply. The blonde was beginning to realize just how crappy it felt when you felt responsible for something that had happened to someone else. "So this is what Ryo goes through everytime we're injured in a battle," he thought to himself. He eyed the young man beside him with curiousity. "How does he do it?"

He started up the stairs, Ryo not far behind. Below in the kitchen area, Kento's voice could be heard loud and clear whining for food. Passing down the hall way to their rooms, they got to Cye and Kento's room to see the bed had already been cleared and Suki, Cye's stuffed killer whale was already in it's place on the youngest Ronin's pillow.

"Rowen's been here." Ryo jested lightly moving the stuffed sea animal to the side so Sage could lay Cye down in the cool sheets. "You know, he accepts the fact that Cye is 15 and still sleeps with stuff animals a little to well.."

A hint of a smile was seen on Sage's face as he tucked the small red head in. "You obviously haven't been to our room." Then his face went serious and he pulled out his Kaniji Orb. Sage placed his hand out palm up and the green orb floated in the air glowing a bright green.

Ryo glanced to Sage wide eyed. "No, Sage. Stop it." Ryo reached forward and yanked the orb from the air.

Sage jerked his one visable eye narrowed. "I won't be able to sleep tonight unless I attempt at healing again. Hand it back over."

Even if his tone did tell Ryo, Sage was going to kill him if he didn't give up the orb, he held it tight. "No. You're weak. Cye wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

"What are you? My shrink?" The blonde twisted and ungracefully reached forward for his orb nearly falling off the side of the bed. "Ryo give that back!" He growled.

"Make me. I'm keeping this until you get some sleep." Ryo crossed his arms glaring right back at the swordsman.

Sage stood, straightening his button up shirt. "Fine." Before he left the room he jabbed a finger into Ryo's chest. "However," his violet eyes narrowed again. "If anything happens that I could have prevented, I'll never forgive you. Don't forget that."

Ryo watched as Sage stalked off and he shivered. "Dude, he could part of the Netherworld way to easily for my liking, sometimes."

He turned slightly to check on Cye's sleeping form one last time before heading to his room. White Blaze was already in there he purred loudly as his master walked in.

Even all the way at the back of the house where he was, Ryo could still hear Kento groaning for more food. He smirked shaking his head as he put on a t-shirt.

Life was back to Normal

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 4

Book one Chapter 3  
br  
That night it had been uneventful. Cye hadn't woken up at all.  
After dinner everyone went to bed.  
br  
That morning Cye awoke feeling quite tired. He got up and noticed Kento was already up.  
Shrugging he stumbled down the stairs.  
"Wot everah I did, it made me tired. I think I'm just going to go to the couch and sleep my life away."  
Cye trudged into the den where Yulie was showing Anubis his cartoon collection.   
"I see…ohh..Torrent? You alright? Maybe you should lie down."  
br  
Cye looked up weakly in the direction of the voice. "Wot?"  
br  
::He's delirious. What did that armor do to him?::  
"Cye," running over to him, "Come on, lay down over here on the couch. Yulie get up."  
br  
Cye layed or more like fell down on the couch. Anubis grabbed the blanket off the chair and spread it out over Cye.  
"What are you doing out of bed? Torent look I'm right here."  
Cye's vision was so blurry. All he saw was a red blob. Thinking it was Ryo and not Anubis. "Ryo….? Don't let Rowen near tha stove. Ungh…sleep…tired…*snore*"  
The youngest Ronin curled up and went to sleep.  
br  
Kento walked in, in his boxers eating a doenut. "'nubis, what's wrong with him?"  
Anubis put a finger to his mouth, "Shhh. Yulie go tell Mia to bring me a bowl of water and a cloth.  
Hardrock your friend is delirious. The armor your friend has gotten is giving his problems I believe."  
br  
Kento dropped his doenut and ran over kneeling down beside him. Putting his hand on Cye's forehead to try and feel the fever. It didn't take long. As soon as he touched the youngest Ronin's forehead he pulled it off.  
"Yeow! That's hot! How can Cye live with a fever that high? The only person that can do that is Ryo!"  
"I'm telling you Hardrock, It's the side effect of that new armor.!"  
br  
Mia came running in with the others behind her. "Anubis, who is hurt?"  
Yulie ran up beside the couch. "Mia I told you. Anubis thinks Cye is sick. If ya ask me he is just sleeping."  
br  
Anubis shook his head. "Yulie, Torrent is sick. His new armor left him a wonderful side effect. Mia the cloth and water please."  
Mia obeyed.  
"How high is the fever?" Ryo looked at Cye's pale face. Anubis didn't answer. He just wet the cloth and placed it on Cye's forehead.  
The cloth smoked and sizzled .  
"WOAH!" Ryo's mouth hung wide open.  
"My word!" Mia stepped back.  
Cye groaned, the cloth was sooooo cold.  
"Cold….I'm cold…"  
Cye opened his eyes. He saw a group of people staring at him.  
"Hey Cye how ya feelin'?" Rowen was the first one to notice that he was awake.  
Cye blinked a few times his sea-green eyes filled with confusion. "Rowen?" Cye's voice croaked from being sick.  
Everyone else looked down.  
"Cye!" they yelled.  
Mia set on the edge of the couch brushing Cye's bangs from his face. "Cye are you ok? You scared us for a minute!"  
"Wot? How come we're back in our world? Weren't we fighting Talpa?  
Mia I am really confused."  
Everyone took turns explaining what had happened while Cye had been out. "Then you just walked down the stairs. I called your name but you didn't answer. That was when I noticed that your eyes were glazed over. I checked for fever and…" Anubis was interrupted by Kento "Cye you over did Ryo's fever record! You had 130.6. I'm surprised your not dead now!"  
Cye paled "130.6? But..but that's hot. Would that explain why I am sooo cold? It feels like 50 below zero in here. Honestly Kento how can you be wearing boxers in this weather?"  
br  
Kento shook his head "Be quiet! At least I don't wear footies."  
Cye blushed. Mia scolded Kento, "Be quiet. At least Cye is small enough to wear them. You probably couldn't wear them to begin with. Rowen do you think that this fever of Cye's is causing him to be so cold?"  
Rowen nodded, "Yea' tat would make sense."  
Sage pushed his way through the others and knelt down beside Cye.  
"Cye I am going to heal you. Just relax."  
On impulse Cye grabbed Kento's hand squeezing it.  
Once Kento squeezed it back he relaxed and let Sage help him out.  
After awhile Sage was finished.  
"You feel any better?"  
Cye nodded. "I feel a lot better actually."  
Sage put a hand on Cye's forehead.   
"Your fever is gone. I'd say your ok to get up."  
br  
Cye set up, shook his head to stop the dizziness that had overcome him, then used Kento as an object to catch him if he fell down.  
Kento grabbed Cye's arm to help him? "Man are you sure your ok?"  
Cye nodded "Yes I'm fine. WOAH!"  
Cye tripped and would have hit the floor if Kento hadn't caught him.  
"Yea'…"He growled, "Your ok alright. Come on lets get you up stairs and help you get dressed."  
Cye nodded reluctantly letting Kento help him up the stairs.  
The others shook their heads and went back to what they were doing!  
**~~**  
br  
Later that afternoon the Ronins (Mia, Yulie and Anubis stayed behind!) were in the city shopping and looking around.  
Kento dragged Cye to the nearest food place, "Come on Cye, I'm hungry!"  
br  
Cye tried to pull back, "No you muffin you just ate 10 minutes ago."  
br  
Everyone else just laughed.  
br  
"Cye please-wha? Hey look at that!"  
Kento let go of Cye making Cye fall backwards onto the road.  
br  
"Ow…..Kento wot's wrong?" Cye stood up rubbing his sore bottom. He motioned for the others to come over.  
Cye ran over to Kento. "Kento?"  
br  
Kento shushed him looking around for something.  
br  
Then out of no where came a monster. It flew towards an unspecting Cye. Who was confused at what had Kento so worked up.  
br  
Kento gasped…What ever he had heard was flying towards Cye. He ran and threw himself on top of Cye knocking them both over.   
The monster barely missed them.  
"You ok?" Kento helped Cye sit up.  
"Yea' think so. Jus' got the wind knocked outta me! But Kento wot is that thing?"  
The others ran over worried. "You guys alright?"  
br  
"We're fine from what I can tell. But Ryo what is that thing?" As Kento helped Cye stand.  
"He doesn't seem ta friendly." Cye grunted.  
br  
"Call on your sub armors. Hurry!" Sage jumped out of the way before he was hit.  
"An' your while your at 't call on ya armas as well." Rowen yelled.  
br  
Cye had just finished transforming into his armor when the monster threw a car at him.  
Caught by surprise the car knocked him over and into another one. He was now squashed between two huge cars.  
"Help! Can't breath!"  
Kento heard Cye's call for help and started after him.  
"Coming Cye!"  
Kento threw the car that was holding Cye away from the fight scene and caught Cye as he fell forward.  
"You ok?"  
Cye nodded weakly,"Yes, I think so."  
Kento shook his head, "This just ain't your day is it?"  
"No it doesn't seem to be my week!" Cye agreed.  
Kento got side tracked and left Cye to go after one of the Nether World scum leaving Cye to fend on his own.  
br  
"Supah Wave Smashah!" Cye knocked the monster over.  
It stood back up.   
Cye gulped, "Uh..nice monstah..Ooo boy….. Yipes! Fireh is not a very nice thing ta throw at people!"  
He dodged the fire that the monster threw at him tripping and falling over.  
br  
"Ryo get over there and help Cye. His weakness is fire. One blast and he's out of here." Sage commanded.  
br  
Ryo nodded then made a beeline for the bearer of Torrent who was just about to be barbacued.  
br  
"Ungh…! Ow…This is just not my week at all!" Cye groaned as he got knocked back down after he had just stood up. His back was now facing the Monster so he couldn't see what was going on.  
He felt heat coming towards him. Weakly he turned around Sea-green eyes widing, "I cahn't move. I'm going to be fried! Wot? My…my armor is disappearing. It must be the heat! It's too hot for it to stay on. I'm done for now!"  
Cye closed his eyes saying a silent good bye as he waited for fire to engulf him.   
All of a sudden he felt him self being picked up and held agaisnt someones chest. Putting their or its body over his as a shield.  
br  
Cye and the mystery person hit the ground hard.   
br  
Cye opened his eyes. He saw red armor. "Ryo? Wot?"  
Ryo held the youngest Ronin close as the fire kept coming.   
::Why isn't it stopping? Cye can't take much more of this. His breathing is already shallow.::  
Cye cried out as the fire got through his sub armor burning his skin.  
"RYO…..IT HURTS!" tears ran down his cheeks as he felt his body being burned.  
Ryo hugged him closer trying to shield him even more.  
The fire was helping Ryo but killing Cye.  
"Hang on Cye! This monster has us paralyzed some how. So we're stuck till he stops."  
Cye just clung to Ryo. Then he blacked out. Ryo felt Cye go limp against him. ::His body has taken all it could. You did fine Cye, You did fine.::  
br  
"Sage we have ta stop tat fireah!"  
"I know Rowen! Kento do your sure-kill. Rowen you too. THUNDER BOLT CUT!"  
br  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"  
"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"  
The monster didn't even flinch.  
"Geez it didn' do anyting! Now what Sage?" Rowen looked at Sage.  
"I don't know Rowen."  
Kento stood there going through possible ideas in his head. He was angry.  
::Why couldn't they leave Cye alone? It's always him and it's not fair. He's just 12 years old.::  
"Yell ARMOR OF EARTH QUAKE DAO CHIN!"  
A voice in Kento's head said.  
Kento's armor changed to brown.  
Sand came out of no where surrounding him. Then he stood in the armor of earth quake.  
Sage and Rowen room.  
br  
"You hurt the one I care about most! He didn't deserve any of what he received. Now you shall pay!"  
Kento knelt down and put his hand on the ground.  
"I call upon the powers of the Earth. Earth Quake!"  
br  
The Earth started shaking then it opened up right where the monster was. The monster fell through the hole, not coming back up, for after it fell through the hole closed back up.  
The armor left Kento in his Orange sub-armor.   
"Not bad eh?" then seeing Ryo holding a non moving Cye he ran towards them, Sage and Rowen following.  
br  
Kento took Cye out of Ryo's arms and held him close. "Cye..wake up buddy! Get water he needs water!"  
Rowen ran to a closed shop grabbed a bucket and filled it.  
"Throw it on him!"  
Rowen obeyed.  
Cye started glowing sky blue. His eyes opened weakly, the water had given him energy.  
"Kento? Tha monstah!"  
"It's ok…I got rid of him." Kento soothed.  
"How did you defeat tha monsta Kento?" Cye was still in Kento's lap and against his chest.  
::Kento must have been really worried about me. He won't let me go! Oh well I'm to weak anyway. I hope he's going to carry home to.::   
"Come on lets go home and tell Mia about Kento's new armor."   
Sage stood up helping Ryo walk along with Rowen.  
br  
"Can ya walk buddy?" Kento looked down worried at Cye.  
"I don't think so. I'm sorry." Cye's face looked sadly into Kento's bright midnight eyes.  
"Don' worry, I'll carry ya. Now show me where ya hurt so I won't grab you in the wrong places."  
Cye showed him then Kento picked him up gently minding the injuries and carried Cye home.  
br  
~~**~*~*  
Please please Review! I haven't decided who should get their armor now. So keep reading!  
~~**~*~*  
  
  



	3. Chapter 5

Book 1 Chapter 5  
br  
Sage set up, "What was that?"  
He looked around. He saw nothing.  
"I'm sure I felt something."  
  
Getting out of bed he walked out into the hall.  
He heard it again. What ever it was, was down stairs.  
"He quietly crept down the stairs. Walking thru the living room,  
He heard a thud, then a crash. It came from the kitchen.  
Sage peered into the dark kitchen.  
  
Cye jumped, rubbing his sore side from where he had burned it earlier that day.  
Someone was watching him.  
Shrugging it off he went back to his mission.  
His mission: Get a pain killer so he could go back to sleep.  
He had already tripped and crashed into the clean dishes on the table.  
::I wish I was tall enough to reach the cabinet. Then I could get the painkiller.::  
He got a chair and stood on it. Climbing on the counter he opened the cabinet door.  
  
Sage heard someone or something open a cabinet. He crept over making no sound.  
He touched who ever it was scaring it out of its pants.  
  
Cye was just reaching up all of a sudden someone or something touched him.  
He jumped slipping off the counter. Who ever it was caught him. It grabbed him at his side. Crying out he hit whoever was holding him.  
  
Sage felt bandages. "Cye what are you doing up?"  
The boy stopped thrashing, "Sage? Wot are you doing down here?"  
"I heard a noise, came down to check it out."  
  
"I didn't mean ta wake you up. I was getting painkiller. I can't sleep. My burn is hurting me." Cye felt Sage set him down again on his feet.  
  
"Cye…I'd hate to tell you this but the only painkiller that will help your burn has to be injected through a needle."  
Sage heard Cye gulp.  
"I can do it Cye if you really want me to."  
  
"Ok.. * gulp * I do want ta go ta sleep tonight." Cye was scared, he hated needles. But he did want to go to sleep tonight.  
  
Sage led Cye to a chair at the table.  
Cye heard Sage taking out a needle and the bottle.  
The blonde unzipped Cye's pjs pulling one arm out and swabbing it with an alcohol wipe.  
"Ok ready? Lets get this over with So you can sleep. Oh yea' almost forgot."  
Pulling a cloth out of the drawer and putting it in Cye's mouth, "Now you can scream all you want to and no one will hear you. Here we go."  
  
Cye felt pain in his arm screaming into the cloth. He had forgotten that the medicine was gel, so it took forever to get into his body.  
  
After it was done Sage held him close for a moment using his "gift" to put Cye to sleep.  
  
Sage took Cye to the room that he shared with Kento. Laying him down in his bed and covering him up. The British boy sleeping peacefully. "Good Night Cye. Sleep well." With that he left. Falling asleep immediately when he hit the bed.  
He did not see Rowen thrashing about.  
  
"Strata, you must watch over Torrent. Don't let him out of your sight. The Dynasty wants him. For they know he keeps your team together. Without him your team would fall apart."  
Rowen looked around "Who said tat? Whatta ya mean dey want Cye?"  
"You heard what I said. Do I have to repeat my self?" The voice sounded tired and irritated.  
"No! No! I heard it. I'll do it."  
"Good. Goodnight Strata."  
  
Rowen sat up, "Gotta watch Cye!"  
He stood up taking a blanket and grabbing a chair he went into Cye's room and set down watching over him.  
  
That morning Rowen awoke. Cye still wasn't awake.  
He looked so young innocent.  
"Guess I'd betteh wake 'em up. Come on Cye wakey wakey."  
  
Cye groaned and opened his eyes, "Rowen? Wot are you doing in 'ere?"  
He set up wincing. The was back in full force. Rowen lurched forward and grabbed his shoulders laying him back down on the bed.  
"Rowen? Stop I need ta cook breakfast!"  
  
Rowen shook his head, "No Way! Sage will cook breakfast!"  
  
Sage came running in at the noise, "Rowen? What are you doing up this early? Cye what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm up cause I want to be up." Rowen growled.  
  
"Cye?" Sage knelt beside the bed.  
  
"My burn started hurting when I set up. And Rowen won't let me cook breakfast."  
  
"There is no way you are cooking breakfast Cye. Stay up here and We'll bring it to you. No Buts. Now Rowen come with me and explain on the way down."  
Sage got up and left with a reluctant Rowen behind him.  
  
On the way downstairs.  
  
"Sage I had a weird dream. Someone or somethin' kept tellin' me not ta let Cye leave my sight."  
  
Sage looked into Rowen's blue eyes. Rowen was truly worried.  
"Ok you go back up. I'll bring breakfast up when I'm done. Don't worry he'll be fine. Now go."  
  
Rowen gave a thankful look than ran up the stairs into Cye's room, hoping that nothing had happened while he was gone.  
  
When he got there he laughed quietly, Cye had fallen back asleep.  
He walked over and pulled the covers over his British friend. The he sat back down in his chair and began reading the book he had brought with him.  
  
15 minutes later Sage came in with Bacon and Eggs. With orange juice to drink.  
  
Rowen woke Cye up then propped him up against his pillows.  
Still half asleep Cye wasn't too sure what Sage was trying to do.  
He looked at Sage perplexed as Sage began feeding him his food.   
After awhile Cye figured out what Sage was trying to do and opened his mouth when ever Sage brought food to it.  
  
"Good?"  
Cye nodded sleeply.  
"Tired?"  
Cye nodded again.  
"Are you going to talk?"  
Cye shook his head.  
"You want to sleep?"  
Cye nodded.  
"Ok then." Sage gently laid Cye back down and covered him up.  
"Watch him Ro." Sage took up the dirty dishes then left.  
  
**~~**  
Kento was thrown into the wall. Hitting it he fell to the ground not moving.  
"KENTO!!" Cye ran over to his fallen friend.   
"Kento wake up. Please wake up…"   
Cye got no answer.  
"Kento answer me! Please! Come on you have ta wake up."  
Still no answer.   
Cye fell onto Kento's chest sobbing his eyes out.  
**~~**  
  
1 hour later Rowen looked over. Cye was still asleep, except this time he wasn't sleeping peacefully. His face looked like it was in pain.  
  
Rowen dropped his book not even worrying about what page it was on.  
Shaking Cye gently by the shoulders, "Cye whattsa mattah?"  
Cye didn't wake up.   
"CYE!" He jerked him harder.  
  
Cye woke up this time. He clung to Rowen sobbing into Rowen's chest.  
"Cye what's wrong?"  
Rowen wrapped his arms around Cye rocking him gently.  
"I..It was horrible..*Sob* "   
"What was Cye?"  
"Is… Is…He still alive?"  
"Who?"  
"Kento…*sob* "  
Rowen hugged Cye tighter, "Don' worry. He's till 'ere!"  
"Are you shore?"  
"Yea', I jus' saw 'em eatin' us outta house an' home 5 minutes ago. Knowin' 'im he's till goin' to."  
Cye nodded in Rowen's chest but didn't let go. He was still very scared at what he had seen.  
Rowen was a little surprised but held the youngest Ronin close like a little child.  
:: I jus' hope his dream doesn' mean anythin'. I am goin' ta have ta tell tha otherahs!::   
  
Kento walked into change his clothes. Sage had told them about Rowen's dream and he was worried, as were the others as well.  
When he walked In he saw Rowen holding and rocking Cye like a little child.  
Cye looked like he had been crying.  
"Cye? You ok lil' buddy?"  
"Oh, hi!" Rowen gave him a grim look.  
Cye set up weakly, "Huh? KENTO! Your ok."   
Kento walked over to where Cye was, a little shocked when Cye reached up and gave him a big bear hug.  
"Cye, it's ok. Don't cry. I'm fine."  
"It was horrible."  
"Cye what's wrong you haven't cried this much since your mother and father died."  
Kento was truly worried about Cye. He had a feeling the others were to.  
"Rowen go and get dressed. I'll help Cye get dressed then We'll meet you down stairs Kay?"   
Reluctantly Rowen let Cye go into Kento's big arms and stood then left.  
After he was gone, Kento set Cye down on the bed, then Kento went to the closet and pulled out Cye's clothes. White jeans, a blue and white striped T-shirt, and finally his blue hooded jacket.   
  
Unzipping Cye's pjs, he pulled Cye's arms out then put the T-shirt on, the jacket following. When pulling Cye to his feet he felt the bandages that covered Cye's burns. Kento felt bad that he couldn't have saved him, but was glad that Ryo had.   
  
Cye held onto Kento's shoulders as Kento helped him put his pants on.   
Every time he moved the wrong way it hurt.  
  
Kento sat Cye back down on the bed then he got dressed in a yellow T-shirt and jeans. He glanced over at Cye. The younger boy was sitting quietly on the bed his eyes closed.  
"Cye you asleep?"  
  
Cye's eyes opened, "No, I'm not. Kento one question. How am I going to get downstairs? I can' even walk without my burns hurting."  
  
Kento smiled, "I'm going to help you. Don' worry I'll be careful."  
  
Kento gently stood Cye up. Putting one arm around Cye's waist and pulled Cye's arm over his shoulder.  
"Come on we'll go nice and slow."  
  
Cye nodded, "Ok. Jus' hope you don' want ta get down there fast."  
  
Kento grinned, "Nope. We can take as long as you need to."  
  
30 Minutes later Cye and Kento had made it down the stairs.  
Ryo looked up from where he was sitting and watching TV.  
  
"Cye!" Ryo jumped up and ran over to the slow moving boy. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Cye nodded, "Yes, but only when I move."  
  
Kento led Cye to the couch and gently helped him sit.  
Sage came in and sat down looking around then spoke, "I think Rowen is going to be next!"  
  
"Wot? He's going ta be next? Wot do you mean?"  
  
"Cye, He's going to get his new armor next."  
  
"Would that explain why he slept in my room last night?"  
"Yes. We need to tell you what happened. Last night Rowen had a dream. In that   
dream someone told him to not let you out of his sight. So he hasn't." Sage explained.  
  
Cye was half-perturbed and half-grateful.   
Perturbed, because he wasn't a baby. Who ever was in Rowen's dream that said that must have known how old he was. Grateful, for he was too weak to fend for himself at all, if trouble came.  
  
White Blaze walked in looking at Ryo's lap then Cye's lap.  
He chose Cye's lap and jumped onto the couch and laid his head down on Cye's lap.  
  
He glanced up noticing pain on the younger boy's face. He reached up and licked it, making Cye look down.  
"Oh hi White Blaze. Are you worried too?"  
White Blaze purred Cye always knew where to pet and scratch him.  
  
His ears perked up, he sat up making Cye groan from his quick movements.  
  
His white fur stood up on his neck.  
He growled.  
"White Blaze, wot's wrong?"  
White Blaze jumped his whole body on top of Cye.  
  
"WHITE BLAZE. STOP. IT HURTS. Ryo get him off me." Cye was franticly trying to get White Blaze off him. Who was standing right on the burn.  
  
Ryo tugged on White Blaze, "You stupid tiger. Get off of him. Can't you see he is in pain?"  
White Blaze didn't budge.   
He roared.  
Something was in the room and he was trying to protect Cye.  
He didn't mean to hurt the boy.  
A figure appeared it was hanging upside down.  
"Dais!" Kento cried.  
Everyone turned around to see Dais hanging from the ceiling fan.  
"Your tiger is very keen Wildfire. I'll give him that. Now move out of my way and I'll get what I want."  
  
Ryo changed into his sub armor along with the others. "Oh yea'? Well what do ya want?"  
  
"I want Torrent. Now out of my way welps." Dais flipped over the Ronins not seeing Ryo's grin on his face. "Get off beast. The boy is coming with me."  
  
White Blaze grunted turning his head.  
Dais growled hitting the tiger with his hand.  
White Blaze roared showing his teeth then bit Dais's arm.  
Dais jumped back alarmed. Blood running down his arm.  
"I see. You protect Torrent as well as Wildfire. Fine I'll get my own tiger. Shelia come forth."  
  
Out side a black tiger appeared. It's roaring shook the house.  
Dais grinned, "Shall we finish this out side?" He jumped out the others following.  
  
"Stay here Cye, We'll take care of him." Kento patted his shoulder than ran out.  
  
Cye nodded, "Ok.?"  
::I feel soo helpless::  
"You should Torrent."  
Cye looked around. "Who said that?"  
  
"I did!" A lady appeared floating over him.  
  
  
"Lady Kayura!" Cye's sea-green eyes widened.  
  
She moved towards him. Then an arrow hit the ground right where she was about to step.  
"Ya leave 'em alone."  
  
"Rowen!"  
  
Lady Kayura jumped over Cye and landed behind him pulling a sword out placing it under Cye's neck.  
"One move Strata and he gets it."  
Rowen stopped, "Don' hurt 'em. Get what ya want den leave."  
  
"I came for Torrent." She pushed Cye for him to stand. He tried, pain shooting thru his side. Lady Kayura pushed him on.  
"Come on move I don't have all day. What's wrong with you can't you walk?"  
Cye bit his lip to keep from crying out when she grabbed the side that hurt.  
  
Rowen stood there. He couldn't do anything. ::If I move den Cye will be killed if I don' den We'll neverah see 'em again.::  
  
::Strata, close your eyes and concentrate on stopping Kayura.::  
  
Rowen obeyed. He heard Kayura grunt, "Why can't I move?"  
  
::Strata shout Armor of Tornado dao shik::  
  
"ARMA OF TORNADO DAO SHIK!"   
Rowens sub-armor turned Purple and Dark Blue.  
Then his new armor appeared.  
"TORNADO BLAST!" A tornado went out of Rowen's hands picking up Kayura and the Warlords sending them back to the dyansty.  
  
He ran over and caught Cye as he fell.  
  
"You…You got your armor. Owww."  
Cye groaned. Kayura had hurt him. White pain was still shooting through his side. He leaned into Rowen who helped him sit.  
  
The others came running back.  
"What happened?" Sage ran in Ryo and Kento following close behind.  
  
"Rowen? You got your new armor." Sage grinned.  
  
Kento knelt down beside Cye, "Did you get hurt?"  
Cye shook his head, "Not really."  
  
"Lady Kayura was trying to get Cye!"  
"But Rowen saved me. So hose going to save me next?" Cye joked.  
  
"Hopefullt no one. Once you heal we're going to train you more so you'll be able to fend for your self."  
Ryo wanted Cye better now.  
"Sage, can you heal my burn?"  
Sage looked down at him, "What?"  
Cye silently gulped then tried again, "Can you heal my burns." Looking down at the design of his jeans, "If you can't that's ok. I just thought that if I was better than you wouldn't have ta watch overah me as much."  
  
Sage grinned inside. Cye was trying to help. "Sure I'll try. Just relax."  
Sage touched Cye, hoping it would work. It did.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
Cye nodded, "It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you. Well guess I had better go and fix lunch."  
"Lunch yes!" Keto grinned from ear to ear.  
"Stay out till I am done Kento or else."  
"But Cye….."  
"Don't but Cye me." With that he walked off.  
  
Ryo smiled, "I can't wait for Cye's cooking."  
Sage glared at him, "What's wrong with my cooking?"  
"Nothing just Cye's is better."  
Ryo gulped as Sage jumped on top of him, "Say that again pyro."  
"Ok, nothing really just Cye's is better."  
Sage and Ryo started a free-for-all wrestling match with Rowen the referee.  
  
That was until Kento tried to go into the Kitchen where Cye was cooking.  
All three stopped and looked up waiting for Cye's reaction.  
  
BANG! CRASH! Kento came running out screaming with Cye behind him armed with a frying pan.  
"KENTO GET OUT OF MY BLOODY KITCHEN. YOU ARE SUCH A MUFFIN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO FOOD TILL IT IS DONE!" With that Cye stomped back in.  
The others just laughed.   
Ryo grinned mocking Cye perfectly with his fake British accent, "KENTO GET OUT OF MY BLOODY KITCHEN. YOU ARE SUCH A MUFFIN…" He didn't get to finish for Kento threw a pillow at him hitting him square in the face and knocking him over.  
"Hey-!"  
"Aw-shut up! One Cye is enough. Man are all the British like this? If so I'm not traveling to Britain anytime soon. Geez they are way too harsh with eating before it is done." Kento slumped  
Rowen shook his head, "Kento only you would dare do that. We're smart enough not to. You just haven't learned yet!"  
Cye's head poked out from the kitchen,  
"Lunch time! Come and Get it."  



	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Book 1  
Br  
After lunch everyone was sitting around except for Kento and Cye. They were going to the Aquarium.  
Kento was taking Cye as a treat.  
Cye stood there with his arms crossd, "Come on Kento, We're going ta be late!"  
br  
Ryo and the others came out with Kento. Cye gave a perplexed look, "Your coming to?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Oh, Ok then lets go!" Cye ran out grinning from ear to ear.  
br  
Kento turned to the others "Are you guys sure you know what your getting into?"  
The others nodded.  
Kento shrugged then followed Cye.  
br  
30 Minutes later they got there.  
Cye jumped out of the car before it barely stopped to go and get the tickets.  
br  
Kento turned again, "You'd better be ready to run!"  
br  
Ryo looked at him, "Why?"  
Just then Cye came back gave tickets than zipped off to the nearest fish tank.  
"That's why now come on!" Kento ran after him, the others following.   
This kept up for 3 hours. Then Rowen spotted a new ride.  
br  
NEW RIDE!  
Come into a storm and see how fish live through them.  
WARNING: VERY REALISTIC.   
12 AND UNDER NEED PARENT SUPERVISION.  
br  
"Wow! Cool!" Rowen grinned.  
Cye shook his head, "I'm not going! It's too loud and realistic. It's scary."  
br  
"You can't go anyway, 12 and under need parent supervision." Sage pointed out.  
br  
Rowen looked at Ryo, then Kento, then Sage. His eyes stopped at Sage.   
"Sage ya tha oldest." Rowen pulled Cye and stood him next to Sage.   
"Ro what are you doing?"  
Rowen shrugged, "I don' wanna leave Cye out 'ere alone. But I wanna go on tha ride. Sage ya could pull of bein' Cye's Dad."  
br  
Cye grabbed Sage's hand, "But I don' want ta go in there. I told you already."  
br  
Rowen nodded, "I know. But I do. So come on!"  
br  
"Rowen you're being mean. I'll stay out with Cye." Sage reasoned.  
br  
"Nope. Now den come on." With that Rowen dragged Sage. Who was dragging a protesting Cye.  
The others following.  
br  
Inside it was dark and cold. Wind was gently blowing back and forth. Cye just held onto Sage's hand tighter.  
A man came over and told the group to follow him into the room where you get into the cars.  
"Mr. In here please. You." The man pointed to Sage, "Is that your son?"  
br  
Sage nodded vowing to kill Rowen for this. "Yes he is."  
br  
The man nodded, "Ok you get in with your father son."  
br  
Cye obeyed the man and slid in beside Sage.  
Kento and Ryo getting in behind them in a different car.  
br  
Sage looked at the car they were in. It was Sky-Blue.   
"Hey Cye, Look the car is your favorite color."  
br  
Cye just nodded clinging to Sage's arm, his face in Sage's side.  
"I want out of 'ere." He said softly.   
br  
"Is it that scary." Sage didn't get to finish asking his question for the ride had started.  
A restraint came down over Cye and Sage.  
Then a voice said, "LET YOUR JOURNEY BEGIN."  
br  
The cars sped off.   
A few seconds later the cars stopped and tilted to where the nose of the car was upward.  
Sage felt Cye start to shake. He put an arm around the younger Ronin pulling him closer. "It's going to be ok Cye."  
br  
The cars all of a sudden shot forward into the sky.   
"WOW THIS IS SOOOOO COOL. SAGE HOW DO YA LIKE IT?" Rowen yelled over the wind that had started howling.  
br  
Then a tornado appeared. It picked the cars up thrashing them about. Sage batted a branch away from Cye's body barely missing the second one.  
"Cye!" Cye's body had started sliding out of the car. The restraint wasn't holding him in. Sage reached forward and grabbed Cye by the shoulders.  
br  
"SAGE!!!!!!" Cye screamed as he grabbed onto Sage's arms.  
"CYE HANG ON. I'VE GOT YOU." Sage pulled the youngest Ronin back up into the car. Cye clung to Sage crying. "This 's one reason I don' like this ride. I'm too small for the seat.  
Sage held him, pulling Cye to him as close as possible so he wouldn't slip out again.  
Then he heard Ryo and Kento's screams, "CYE! YOU OK? SAGE IS CYE STILL THERE?"  
Sage yelled back, "YEA' HE'S HERE JUST SCARED. KENTO YOU SAID YOU HAVE BEEN ON THIS RIDE BEFORE WAS IT LIKE THIS?"  
"NO!" Kento yelled back.  
"SAGE MAKE IT STOP. THE DEBRIS HURTS." Cye cried out as the debris hit him.  
"SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE AND I THINK I KNOW WHAT!!! WARLORDS SHOW YOUR SELF."  
br  
All 3 Warlords appeared.  
"Very good Halo. You figured out our trap. Now come and fight us!" Kale unsheathed his sword, "BLACK LIGHTENING SLASH!"  
The attack cut the car that Sage and Cye were in, in half.   
Sage jumped grabbing Cye at the same time.  
"Call your sub-armor on guys!"  
br  
Rowen floated in the air, "Man, an' 't was getting' good."  
br  
Sage sweat dropped, "Rowen, you are jus' not right. That ride was dangerous."  
Rowen shrugged innocently, "What?"  
  
br  
"What's wrong Torrent? Scared? I thought you were stronger than this." Sekemet glared at Cye.  
Cye transformed into his armor. "I'm not scared. Come on and fioght me."  
Cye glared back.  
br  
Sekemet shrugged, "Fine with me, SNAKE FANG SKRIKE!"  
br  
Cye dodged it a little of the poison eating through his armor. He positioned his yari then shouted, "Supah Wave Smashah!"  
The attack did barely anything.   
br  
Sekemet laughed, "What's wrong Torrent? Did my poison hurt you?"  
br  
"Cye don't waste your energy. You're not near any water." Ryo yelled.  
br  
The boy turned around looking at Ryo, "Ok, but how do I fioght?" Before Ryo could answer, Cye noticed Kale advancing on Sage who was fighting Dais.  
Kento and Rowen for fighting soldiers, and Ryo was helping.  
br  
Cye jumped forward knocking Sage out of the way. "BLACK LIGHTENING SLASH!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cye got hit straight on along with more debris and wind.  
Sage set up in time for Cye's body to fall into his arms. "Wha? Cye, that was stupid. Cye? Cye answer me."  
br  
Cye moaned, "That one hurt."  
br  
Sage shook his head, "Don' ever do that again. You scared me!"  
br  
Cye's sea-green eyes stared up at him, "Geez aren't we thankful. Ugh…"  
br  
Sage hit Cye lightly on the face, "I am thankful but you could have gotten yourself killed."  
"Well I didn't did I?"  
"No you didn't. Now come on and lets get rid of the creeps." Sage pulled Cye up and dragged him over to help.  
br  
Ryo and the others found Cye and Sage.  
"You guys ok?" Ryo yelled.  
br  
"Sage turned around, "I am."  
br  
Cye got knocked backwards into Sage by a solider.   
br  
"Cye, you're having a hard time staying on your feet aren't you?" Sage helped him stand again.  
br  
Cye shook his head to try and get rid of the stars in his eyes.  
"Yes, I am. Sage I swear stay in one place. I can't keep up with you."  
Br  
"Cye he is not moving." Kento waved a hand in front of Cye's face.  
br  
Cye's eyes were frantic as they tried to follow Kento's hand.   
"Kento since when did you grow six arms?"  
br  
"I don't have six arms. I am waving one. Did they hit you that hard?" Kento grabbed Cye by the shoulders.  
br  
"Ugh…my shoulder." The poison had gotten into his body and it hurt.  
Kento looked over at Cye's shoulder, he gasped the armor had been eaten all the way to his skin. "Cye did some of Sekemet's poison get onto your armor?"  
Cye gave a weak nod.  
"And that slit on your other shoulder from Kale?"  
br  
"Yes I must have gotten it when I pushed Sage out of the way."  
br  
"Cye your injured, you're not going to fight. Now here lie down and rest." Ryo led a protesting Cye over near the wall. Leaning him against it.   
"But Ryo.." Cye protested.   
Ryo shook his head, "No Cye I am sorry I am not going to risk your life again. Now for once please stay here."  
Cye nodded, "Ok…Please be careful."  
Ryo nodded, "Ok. We will I promise"  
br  
Sage felt bad and worried, Cye had gotten injured because he wasn't watching his back. And he didn't look well at all. His face was pale and it looked like he was having a hard time breathing.   
br  
"Kale, You and me are going to have a little go around."  
Br  
Kale stopped beating on Rowen and looked up. "Ok Halo!"  
br  
Ryo and the others moved back letting Sage fight.  
Sage's violet eyes were hard, you could tell he was steamed.  
Mad at himself and the Warlords. ::If I hadn't let my guard down Cye would have been fine. If the Warlords would just leave us alone.::  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT!" The attack hit Kale but it didn't injure him.  
"BLACK LIGHTENING SLASH!" Kale's attack hit Sage head on knocking him back where Cye was laying.  
br  
He looked over at the youngest Ronin tears streamed out of his eyes as he saw memories of Cye and him.  
br  
Memory #1  
br  
"Who are you?" The blonde asked.  
"My name is Cye….I..I'm new here." The auburn haired boy seemed scared.  
"Really?" Sage knelt down in front of him, "How did you get here?"  
The boys sea green eyes watered, "I..I don' know. One minute I was in England the next I was here."  
"How old are you?""  
"12…You?"  
"15..My name is Sage." Sage offered his hand, "Come on Cye I know someone who can help."  
Cye took Sage's hand and let him drag him along.  
br  
Memory #2  
br  
Cye came running in with a big grin on his face, "Sage! Sage!"   
The blonde turned around to see what the younger boy was so happy about.   
"What is it Cye?"  
The British boy held up a piece of paper, "Look I passed. It was that test that you helped me study for."  
Sage smiled pulling Cye close in a hug. "Good Job Cye! See I told you, you could do it."  
"And you were rioght. Thank you for helping me." Cye hugged him back.  
br  
Memory #3 the one that made Sage cry. He still couldn't believe that he had told Cye this.  
br  
Cye came running out. Screaming like a little child when Ryo and Rowen came behind him and started tickling him. "Sage help me. Make them stop." Cye cried out.  
The blonde rolled his eyes, "Cye act your age and not your shoe size. Please you three are too old for this."  
Cye looked up hurt. Sage's words still ringing in his head. "Cye act your age and not your shoe size. Please you three are too old for this."  
Cye stood up tears streaming down his face, "Just like Grand Pa! You know you can't control me. I am only 12 years old."  
"Cye we have enough to do with keeping Talpa out of the world, now we have a cry baby too. That's just what we need. Your too young to be fighting the dynasty."   
br  
Later while fighting.  
br  
"Sage look out!!!! Tha monstah is going to get you." Cye ran over and knocked the monster off his feet. Then positioned his yari, "SUPAH WAVE SMASHAH!"  
His attack destroyed the monster.  
"Sage ya ok?" Cye helped Sage sit.  
"Cye, I..I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Without you I wouldn't be alive right now. Thank you." Sage gave a grateful smile.  
Cye smiled back a little surprised, "Huh? Oh that? Don' worry about that." Reaching forward he gave Sage a hug, "Did you know that you act and sound just like my father? Thank you."  
"Where is your father now?" Sage asked. He felt Cye's body start to shake.  
"Talpa killed him when he came looking for me." Cye was crying.  
Sage hugged him back. "It's ok,"He soothed rocking him back and forth, " Don't worry, I'll be your father. I promise Cye."  
br  
"I'm sorry Cye. You were like a son to me. I should have never said that. I love you." Sage drifted off into an endless coma.  
br   
::Halo you mustn't die. You have to keep Torrent going.::  
::What am I to do? Kale is too strong. Tell me.::  
::Shout armor of lightening dao kict::  
br  
Sage's eyes opened, "ARMOR OF LIGHTENING DAO KICT."  
His body was lifted up, lightening came out of no where surrounding his body a gold and very dark green sub-armor appeared. As his feet touched the ground he raised his arm into the air. A lightening bolt appeared in his hand. "Lightening Bolt of Zeus!"  
He threw it into the ground.  
br  
Sekemet shrugged, "What was that?"  
Then lightening shot up where the Warlords were electrocuting them and sending them back to the dynasty.   
br  
"Sage?" Ryo and Rowen came running towards him.  
br  
Sage did not answer for someone else was speaking to him in his mind.  
::Sage of Halo this new armor not only increases your strength but your healing abilities but your healing power as well.::  
br  
"Sage!" The blonde looked over too see Ryo and Rowen staring at him.  
He smiled then walked over to where Kento was with Cye.  
He put a hand on Kento's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."  
br  
Sage knelt down taking Cye's body into his lap holding him close. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Cye and him both started glowing gold. A few seconds later Sage felt Cye stir.  
"Sage?"  
Cye sounded scared.  
"Don't worry I took care of Sekemet and the others are gone."  
Sage tried to sooth Cye by hugging him tighter and rocking him back and forth.  
Cye aloud himself to be lulled to sleep by Sage's words.  
br  
After they got out of the ride Cye was asleep in Sage's arms. Ryo came running.  
"What's wrong Ryo?" Sage calmly asked.  
"Nothing. But they have a really cool hotel! They say you can sleep with the fish. Lets stay here for the night. Ya want to?" Ryo wanted to see Cye's reaction in the morning when he woke up.  
Rowen shrugged, "Why not? I'll go call Mia and tell her." With that Rowen ran off.  
He came back a few minutes later, "She said go ahead. And to have fun."  
Sage walked up to the clerk desk, "Excuse me, but how many people sleep in a room?"  
"Three people sir." The clerk replied.  
"Fine we'll need 2 rooms."  
"You want the ocean or land?"  
"Umm…ocean."  
"Fine. Follow me." The clerk led them outside to two boat like houses.  
br  
"Press this button when you want to come back to land. And press this one to go out to sea. Have a good night." With that she left.  
br  
"I have a feeling that you need to sleep with Cye incase something happens again.  
I'll sleep with Ryo and Rowen." Kento bent down and kissed Cye's cheek, "Sleep tight buddy."  
br  
Sage nodded, waved bye then stepped onto the boat, and went inside.  
The beds were made out of water and so were the pillows.  
He laid Cye down on the bed then laid beside him. The youngest Ronin cuddled closer nestling his head on Sage's arm. "Good Night Cye!" Sage whispered, then he fell asleep too.  
br 


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By Gurl Wonder

Sage woke up the next morning feeling great. He heard a soft snore come from his arm. 

Looking down he laughed it was Cye. Brushing Cye's bangs from his face. Cye looked like he was in heavan. The younger boy snuggled closer to Sage asorbing his warmth coming from his body.

Cye felt hair. Soft hair. Then he felt warmth. He snuggled closer. The body had soft hands, those soft hand brushed his bangs from his face.

"Mom?"

The word came out softly.

Sage was taken back. "Mom? What the?"  
Cye's sea-green eyes fluttered opened, he blushed, "Oh! Sorry Sage. I didn't know."

Cye sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

Sage smiled, "The Aquarium had a hotel. We thought you might like it."

Cye jumped up running to the wall. "The fish! They're moving. Where are the others?"

"One room over. Yes the fish are moving we're in the middle of the ocean." Sage picked Cye up putting him on his shoulders, "Touch that button. We have to travel to get to the others."

"Wot? Ok?" Cye pressed the button, the room started moving.

"Wow cool!" After Cye was put down he was running around the room.

Sage set down in a chair watching the British boy run around really excited.

"Sage I see Kento. He's still asleep. Ryo is trying to wake him up. Rowen looks dead."

Sage rolled his eyes, "When isn't Rowen dead?"

The doors opened and Cye ran through dragging Sage with him.

"Hey Ryo! Don't worry I'll wake him up."

Cye hopped onto the bed snuggling in Kento's arms. "Kento-chan wake up." He said in a sing song voice.

Kento felt someone small climb on to the bed. Who ever it was, was trying to snuggle. A head of hair was in his face it smelled like the ocean. He moved his big arms trying not to smile. He knew who it was, it was Cye.

Cye jumped as Kento pulled him into a huge bear hug. "HEY!"

Kento sat up not letting Cye go, "Good Morning Cye."

"Good Morning Kento. Oof! Stop your squeezing me." Cye squirmed trying to get out Kento's grasp.

"And that's a problem?" Kento asked trying to sound innocent.

"Yes..It's a problem. Hey where are you taking me?" 

Kento had stood up still carrying the protesting Cye.

"You're warm, I;m not letting you go."

Cye slumped back in defeat. There was no using in struggling with Kento. It was just a waste of energy.

"At least let me wake Rowen up."

Kento nodded, "Ok." He dropped Cye on the bed then headed to the bathroom.

Cye sat there studying Rowen trying to figure out how to wake Rowen up without getting killed.

He grinned, _"I could always play the baby act. He can't resist that one"_

Sage and Ryo laughed they knew what Cye was up too.

Cye crawled closer and started acting like a baby. He played with Rowen's forelock in the middle of his forehead. Then he picked Rowen's and up and looked at it innocently moving the fingers back and forth.

Rowen didn't wake up.

Cye pouted and moved towards the fee.

Innocently he began tickling the feet. Rowen squirmed, it was working. C

Cye smiled at his handy work and kept it up.

"Cye watch out." The warning came to late.

Rowen's hand smacked him hard on the face knocking him off the bed head first.

Ryo ran over helping Cye sit up, "You ok dude?"

Cye shook his head, "I don't know. That floor is hard." Standing up Cye moved towards Rowen again determined to wake him up, "Rowen wake up! Now!"

Rowen was laying in his bed. He had hit who ever was tickling him. _"Hmph served 'em right."_

Then he heard a British voice yell at him, it was Cye and he didn't seem to happy. Inface he almost sounded mad. He had never seen or heard Cye mad before and by the way Kento talked he didn't want to.

He sat up, "What?" He gulped Cye was glaring at him.

"That hurt you know." Cye couldn't believe Rowen had hit him.

"What? What hurt?" Rowen asked innocently.

"You hut me!! And hen since you hit me too hard I fell off the bed. That is floor is hard you know."

"That was you?" Rowen didn't know he had hit Cye.

"Yes that was me." Cye pouted.

"Do you forgive me?" Rowen didn't want Cye mad at him.

Cye looked at Rowen, he seemed to be thinking about it.

"Umm…."

"I'll buy you a stuffed dolphin. One that squeaks." Rowen added.

"Umm ok." Cye jumped off the bed. Seeming to forget the whole thing.

Rowen sighed in relief then got up and got dressed.

"Soo how are we going to get back to the land?" asked Cye.

"The same way we got here." Explained Sage.

Kento smiled and picked Cye up again.. "Hey!!"

"You said I could pick you up If I left you wake Rowen up."

"But. Are you that cold?" Cye hoped Kento wasn;t coming down with something. Kento didn't answer, "He lets go get breakfast. I am starving."

"And my stuffed dolphin." Cye added.

Once on the land Kento has let Cye go with Rowen to get his dolphin Rowen had promised.

Cye peered at each dolphin. Then he saw one he liked. It was grey with a skyblue collar. He grinned picking it up. When he squeezed it it squeaked.

He turned to Rowen who was waiting patiently, "I want this one."

Rowen nodded, "Ok, come on lets pay for it den go eat ok?"

"Ok."

Cye and Rowen walked out over to the others. "Ok we're ready. Oh no you don't. I can walk."

He ran behind Sage hiding from Kento who was trying to pick him up again.

"Leave him alone Kento. The longer you two play around the longer it will be until we eat." Sage pulled Cye out from behind him, giving Kento a glare meaning to stay away.

Ryo turned back, "Hey I found the restaurant. Come on."

Before Ryo could finish his sentence Kento ran over to it dragging Cye with him. 

"Calm down Kento. You act like you haven't eaten in a month." Sage knew it there was no point in explaining that to Kento, but he did it anyway.

"So when you're hungry you're hungry. Besides they have a buffet if it's open. Come on Cye." Kento dragged Cye again almost making him run into the door. 

The waiter held the menus in her hand protectively against her chest, "May I uh help you?" She looked questioningly at the protesting British boy.

"Yes we need a table for five." Kento tightened his grip on Cye's arm making Cye squeal. 

"Uh this way." She led them to a table in the far back. 

The others found them and they sat down, "Your waiter will be here in a minute. Have a good meal."

Kento nodded then threw Cye into a chair.

"Ow!" Cye moaned, "That one hurt. Geez Kento, you could of kist asked me to follow along"

Kento shrugged, "Sorry."

Cye just rolled his eyes.

Up front

"So Shelia, the Ronins came. Just as you suspected." Talpa appeared.

Shelia bowed, "Yes they did. I shall get rid of them once and for all."

"Do not fail Shelia." Then he disappeared.

"Yes master."

Back at the table.

"Hello my name is Shelia. I will be your waiter today. Our buffet has fish, clams and shrimp. Or we have a menu to order from with Breakfast. What would you like?"

Cye gave pleading looks to the others. 

Sage understood, "We'll take the menu."

"Here ya go enjoy." With that she left.

Rowen shivered, "She creeps me out."

"Yeah dude same here." Ryo agreed.

"I'm going to get an omelet. Wot about you Kento?" Cye asked.

"Me too."

"Sure I'll take one."

"Same here."

"Ditto."

The waitress came back, "You ready? Ok what do you want?"

"We'll all take sausage and cheese omelets."

"Very well. It will be here shortly."

In the Kitchen…

"Shelia…here use this to poison them."

"Thank you Sekemet." Shelia reached for it. Then Sekemet dropped it.

"You idiot. We now only have enough for one person." Shelia scolded Sekemet.

Sekemet nodded, "That should be all we need."

"What do you mean?"

"We kill on Ronin then the team falls apart. Easy as that."

Shelia agreed then chose one and poured it in there. 

Out side at the table.

"Here are your omelets. Hope they're good." Then she left.

Looking over to the table from the kitchen watching them eat. "It's not the londe, nor the blue haired one. The black haired one itehr. Not the fat one. It must be the youngest one. Good." Shelia smiled as Cye ate the poisoned food not even noticing it.

"He should drop dead any moment now."

At the table…

"These things are good. Wot do you think Kento?"

"Yeah Cye they are."

Cye smiled then doubled over holding his stomach.

"CYE!" Kento jumped out his chair kneeling down infront of the boy.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Cye stood weakly then stumbled towards th bathroom.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't now but I'm worried. He's never done that before."

"We'll ask him when he gets back."

Cye stumbled back out of the bathroom, "Oh, I don't feel so good." Cye tripped on the carpet and fell not getting back up.

"I'm going to check on him." Sage stood with Rowen following.

"Sage look!" Rowen pointed to Cye's prone not moving body.

"Cye wake up." Sage urged gently.

Rowen pulled Cye's head in to his lap, checking him over gently, "Sage Cye's been poisoned."

Sage knelt down beside Rowen putting his hand on Cye's forehead.

"He's got a fever. Rowen you think his omelet was poisoned?"

"Could be. Come on Cye wake up."

Cye groaned he hurt all over, "Ungh…" Cye moved around weakly.

"Cye?" Sage helped Rowen sit Cye up.

"Don't move me too fast. I might throw up again. Wot do you think is wrong? I was fine this morning." Cye groaned holding his stomach again.

"We think some one poisoned your food. Just take it easy." Rowen stood Cye up gently letting him lean against them.

They got back in time to catch Kento. Cye's eyes widened as Kento was tryin gto eat his omelet. "Kento don't!"

Kento looked up, "Why not? Your not going to eat it are you?"

"Course I'm ….n.not." Cye sagged he was so weak. 

"Cye!" Ryo ran over and caught him. Sage and Rowen had left to try and figure out who had done it.

Ryo led him to a chair helping im sit down. "Cye man what's wrong?" Kento dropped the fork and ran over beside him.

Cye took a deep breath and tried to talk again, "Ken..kento tha..food was poisoned. If you..you..eat it..ungh.." Cye blacked out.

Kento shook Cye's body, "Cye wake up! Cye answer me!"

No response.

Then some one appeared floating in the air, "Don't try. He's dieing and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"Who do you think you are? And why did you poison him? Ryo called his sub armor on. Kento did the same.

"I am shelia. I poisoned him because I was following Master Talpa's orders."

Kento stood staring at her. His eye on fire. "I've had enough of you dynasty creeps. You always go after Cye. He has done nothing to you."

Shelia shrugged, "So what are you going to do about it? You can't stop him from dieing. Sekemets poison did it's work."

"I'm going to do this. ARMOR OF EARTH QUAKE DAO CHIN!"  


Shelia jumped back, "What's this?"

Cye groaned, "Kento…d.d.don't..kil her."

Kento shook his head, "No Cye. This time they've gone too far."

"But…Kento don't" Cye stood up swaying a lot. He called on his sub armor.

"Cye don't your too weak." Kento moved towards him.

Cye shook his head which he immediately regreted, "Ooo my head..No..Kento, If I don't then you'll kill her. Kento please…"

Cye fell forward too weak o stand.

Kento caught him before he hit the ground. Cye I told you not to."

"Cye take your subarmor off. If you don't it will make you weaker. Do you want that?" Kento asked.

Cye didn't answer e just stared off into space.

"Cye answer me!" Kento was getting worried.

No response.

Shelia blasted Ryo through the window then turned to Kneto.

"Now strange one I shall get rid of you. WINGS OF HATERD!" She shot dark energy toward him. 

Kento dodged it pulling the youngest Ronin with him.

Kento paled there were no signs of movement or breathing coming from Cye.

Using his mind link he tried to find Cye. He couldn't find him at all.

Cye was dead.

Ryou stood back up walking back into see Kento mourning over Cye.

"Oh no! Please don't let it be."

Tears came streaming down Ryo's cheeks his anger buring inside him. Soo the fire came too much to keep in.

"ARMOR OF VOLCANO DAO LIK."

Ryo's new armor appeared on him.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THE DYANSTY. FIRST YOU TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. THAT WAS FUN AND ALL. BUT THEN YOU WENT TO FAR. YOU KILLED THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON ON OUR TEAM."

Ryo glared at Shelia.

Shelia stepped back.

Ryo choked on his next words, "Cye didn't even get to High School. He wasn't even out of middle school yet. He was a mere boy just a boy. Not even a teenager yet."

A sword appeared in his hand he lifted it up in the air, "Volcano I call upon your powers. Giver me your strength to kill this evil person. LAVA ENGULF!"

Lava came out of no where engulfing Shelia. She screaming in agony as she left a small bottle appeared filled with a liwuid.

"This must be the antidote." Rowen picked it up. He and Sage had come running whent hey saw the red light.

Kentos hook his head still crying, "It's too late Cye is dead. Why? Why did the ancient do this. Why couldn't he have picked someone else to wear the Torrent armor? Why?"

The Ancient appeared. "Do not worry Hardrock. You friend can still be saved. Give him the antidote and listen. Ronin Warriors I chose Cye Mouri to be the bearer of Torrent because he was all alone in the world. When I found him he was trying to kill himself. I could let that happen. So I sent him here with you. I knew that the four of you would train him love like his parents did. You did. And I know that he is thankful for that. He just can't always show it. Maybe you could show you loved him a little more. He loves you all very much. Don't forget that." Then he disappeared.

Kento and the others nodded. They knew now why Cye had come to them. He needs friends, parents what ever you wanted to call it. But most of all he needed love.

Rowen made a silent vow to not ignore him anymore and play around with Cye. Find things that Cye liked to do. 

Cye mumbled something incoherent.

Kento looked down at him. ::Now's my chance.::

He tried the mind links.

::Cye!::

::Kento….is that you?:: came the weak response.

::Yea' buddy it is. Come back to us now.::

::But how?:: The voice was getting weaker.

::Concentrate on my voice.:: He could feel Cye trying to come back.

Rowena and the other two looked over Cye was moving. It was like he was trying to come back.

Rowen joined Kento in helping Cye.

::Hey lil' fishy, come back. We're waitin' for ya.::

Cye's eyes fluttered open weakly he looked around smiling, "I heard you talking ta me. That's why I came back."

Rowen reached down and pulled Cye into him holding him, "Don't you ever do that again. You do And I will personally ground you for a month. Got it?"  


Cye nodded surprised. "Uh..Ok.."

Sage and Ryo stood. Ryo was still in his new armor. 

Cye's eyes widened in surprise, "Ryo you got your armor."

"Yeah I did." Ryo willed it away leaving in his clothes. The others following him.

"I'm ready ta go home. I want ta sleep forevereh now!!" Cye groaned as Rowen helped him stand.

Ryo laughed, "You can take a nap on the way home if you want."

~~~  
End Chapter 7

Wow..geez guys sorry I didn't up. ***Bows*** Gomen Nasi. 

Here is why I didn't up date. I lost all of my files. So now I have found the written copy.

I have just typed it up again. 0.o;; I never want to do that again.

More coming soon.

~~~  



	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Chapter 8

New Armors

By

Gurl Wonder.

~~~~  
Kay I have now gotten to the point where I am done typing wot I have and I am now writing again. So updates will take a bit longer. This chapter is partly typed and part still in the making.

Enjoy

~~~~

Cye walked out still feeling a bit woozy. Almost running into a door. Rowen caught him and steered him the right way, "Dis was fishy. Tat's ah door."

"I'll drive." Ryo announced hopping in the drivers seat. Rowen got in the other front seat.

Cye, Sage, and Kento got in the back.

On the way home Cye fell asleep his head on Sage's lap.

Kento looked at him worried, "Sage you think..that poison left any suprises?"

  
Sage looked up at him, "I don' know. Personally though I hope not. I think he is just worn out. Being beat up everyday isn't exactly fun and it sucks your strength too. Something I never thought Cye would run out of." 

Kento nodded laughing slightly, "I know. But when he is worn out he is worn out."

Silence filled the car and most of the trip home. No one wanted to talk or really had anything to say. Everyone was worn out and ready to get home.

Sage let Cye use his lap as a pillow with no complaints and sat back and looked out the window.

2 hours later Cye woke up.

He sat up looking around quietly. His sea-green eyes were blurred from sleep. It took him a minute to remember where he was.

Sage noticed that Cye was waking up and smiled, "Have a good nap? Feel any better?"

Cye nodded to both questions, "Yes, that pillow was soft."

That got everyone cracking up. Cye and Sage were the only ones who weren't laughing.

Poor Cye was still too asleep to understand and Sage didn't find it too funny.

Rowen saw Cye's blank look and laughed even harder, "That soft pillow was Sage. Heh Heh…Sage is soft…I wonder if Mia agrees with you Cye."

"Wot??!?! Uh..I'm lost. Oh well ***yawn*** I always am.." Cye lay back down on Sage's lap looking sleepy again yawning he looked around again finally getting what they were laughing at, "At least he has a soft lap. But then again I haven't slept on any of you yet. Are we almost home?"'

Rowen turned around looking at him, "Yep bout 15 more minutes. Oh yeah here ya go. You left your dolphin" Rowen handed to Cye who took it gratefully hugging it tightly.

"Thank you. Do you think Shelia is really dead?"

Rowen shrugged then ruffled Cye's bangs, "Duh no! But dontcha worry bout it. Let us worry."

Cye was surprised the guys were acting weird. They were almost taking care of him. Like parents. It was like having four dads with one mom. Five dads if you include Anubis. It felt weird but good. "Ok but wot do I do?"

Sage laughed, "You act like a normal 12 year old boy and not a 16 year old when your not."

Cye gasped Sage had laughed. Sage never laughed.

"Ok?"

"Also we're sorry for how we've been acting. We keep forgetting that you are just 12 and we are 16. So from now on you can ask us anything!" Ryo explained.

Cye was very confused but humored Ryo, "Ok?"

"What Ryo is saying is that if you need help we'll be here." Rowen explained.

Cye finally got what they were saying. They were trying to be his parents, "Are you guys shore?" Cye knew they were busy with other things. He didn't want them to be worrying about him as well."

"Yes dude we're sure. The Ancient told us about your past. And we feel bad that we didn't know and try to help."

"But Ryo…Ok." Cye looked out the window leaning against Sage feeling more secure and safe then he had for a long time. He smiled. "Hey look there's the house."

When they got there Cye jumped out of the car and ran inside to a surprised Mia.

"Well hello there. Have fun?" Mia smiled she was glad the others had taken him.

"Yes I did. Guess wot I saw."

Cye was really happy and Mia could tell.

She played dumb, "What did you see Cye?"

Cye started rambling off about all the fish when Sage walked in. He kissed Mia pulling her close as Cye kept explaining everything.

"Then after I woke up tha otherahs. We went to this restraunt and some warlady named Shelia poisoned me. But don't worry Ryo stopped her with his new armor. Sage got his new armor too. Now we can go get Talpa."

Mia looked Cye over, "Are you sure your ok? I want you to take it easy for awhile you here me?"

Cye pouted, "But Mia I am fine!!"

Mia shook her head, "I don't care. I want to make sure."

Cye looked at Sag for help, "Tell her Sage. Tell her I'm ok."

Sage shook his head, "Sorry Cye but I agree with Mia. You look like you old collapse any minute."  


Cye's shoulders slumped he was losing this one.

"Maybe you should lie down." Mia moved forward checking Cye's forehead for fever.

Cye pulled away, "Mia..I'm fine," He stopped when he saw two worried faces staring at him, "Please I'm fine."

Mia looked worried but nodded "Ok. Just be careful. Don't do anything to physical."

"Cye Sage you two want to play foot ball?"

Sage ran off, Cye started but Mia caught his arm, "Cye don-"

Cye pulled away then ran off with Sage. Mia leaned against the door frame, "I wish he'd just sit down and relax."

Out Side

Cye dove at the ball head first. He sat up dazed looking for the ball. "There it is. Woah!" He went splat right into the mud. He heard some one laughing, "Ok who *spitting dirt out of his mouth * did that?"

Anubis helped the youngest Ronin stand, "Gomen *laugh * Kento tackled me as you guys call it and I landed on top of you."

Sage and Rowen ran over to make sure that both were ok. When they saw ye both started laughing. He was covered in mud from head to toe. Sage wiped Cye's face off or tried, "Boy you're a mess."

Rowen shook his head, "Mia is going to have a fit."

"Well whose fault was that?" Cye tried to finish Sage's job of wiping his face off with out much luck.

"Hey guys help me get the ball from Ryo!" Kento had Ryo on the ground in the mud playing tug-a-war with a ball.

Cye growled, "I'll help you alright." Cye grabbed some mud molding it into a ball, "Hey Kento."

"What?" 

SMACK!

"Why you little!" Kento forgot about the ball and Ryo going after Cye instead.

He tackled Cye knocking them both in the mud.

"Kento you did this to me!" Cye tried to pin Kento down. He didn't exactly make it.

Kento grinned grabbing Cye's arms he pushed Cye into the mud even more.

Sage, Rowen, and Ryo tried to stop Kento before he hurt Cye. 

Then it started raining.

  
"Come on lets get home. Maybe we can make it there before it starts to pour." Shouted Anubis.

Cye pushed Kento backward into the mud and stood up. "Too late for that. It's pouring."

"Maybe it will wash the mud off your bodies."

Cye grumbled, "Yea. It would be great if the rain wasn't cold."

"Come on it's coming down even harder."

Anubis pushed Cye forward.

After walking awhile all 6 were soaked through to their skin.

Cye slid falling to his knees breathing hard.

"We've been walking for over an hour and we're not getting any closer."

Ryo knelt beside Cye, "He's right, something is going on here. We should of been there awhile ago."

Cye shivered leaning into Ryo, "This..This water is freezing. It's hard and it hurts too."

Ryo pulled Cye close shielding him from the rain.

"I'm sorry is my little rain storm hurting you torrent?"

Kento looked around seeing nothing but sheets of rain, "Who and where are you?"

A laugh was heard, "Why I am all around you. My name is Storm. I make up all the rain, clouds anything to do with this storm. Now hand over your armors."

Sage shook his head, "Geez all of Talpa's warlords are alike. They all ask the same questions."

The storm shrieked knocking Sage over with a tree branch. "I am not a warlord. I am a warlady. I never found some one so rude in my whole life. Honestly me a guy?"

Sage sat up rubbing his head, "Gee that one hurt."

Rowen laughed, "Sage, I always thought you were a hit with the lady's. But it looks like she got you."

The storm shrieked again, "You pervert. How dare you say he was trying to win me over."

BAM!

Rowen was hit with a log.

The other three sweat dropped.

This was one weird warlady.

Cye stood up shivering from the cold rain. "You're not going to get our armors. So stop trying."

"I can make you change your mind."

Ryo called on his sub armor the others following. "Try us."

The rain started coming down even harder than before. The temperature had dropped too.

"She can't get us while we're in our sub armor" Shouted Ryo over the wind and rain.

"Ryo this rain is soaking through my sub armor!" Sage shivered, Cye was right this rain was cold.

"Sage don't let it get to you. Cye? Where's Cye? CYE!" Kento looked around looking for the youngest Ronin. He couldn't find him. He was no where in sight.

Storm laughed, "Worried Hardrock?"

Kento balled his fists, "If you harmed him in any way!"

"I didn't harm him. I just preserved him."

"What do you mean?" Anubis was truly worried. The dynasty had many ways of preserving humans. Most ways harmed the body.

"Why I merely froze him!" she moved her hand and Cye appeared frozen in ice. His face had fear and shock written all over it.

Rowen growled, "Unfreeze him."

"Why should I? Besides I think he looks nice this way." Storm appeared dressed all in black. Her black dress and long black dress made her look evil. She smiled and flew over to the block of ice that held Cye. She sat on top of it grinning.

"I'll unfreeze him myself." Ryo said after transforming into his armor. He put his swords together ready to do his attack.

Rowen ran over to him, "Don't do it Ryo. If you do your sure-kill it could burn Cye again."

Storm shrugged, "You know to be honest I don't want him anymore. You can have him if you unfreeze him. See ya!"

With that she disappeared leaving the block of ice that held Cye fall to the ground.

Anubis looked at the others, "Ryo come here. We are going to depend on you to defrost Cye. Halo get over here, I am going to need you to keep Cye from going in to shock after he is defrosted."

Ryo walked over with Sage following. Ryo put his hands on the block of ice concentrating. 

"Ryo be careful not to burn Cye."

Ryo didn't answer he just kept his concentration on Cye."

"Ryo, it's workin'. Keep it up!" Rowen hoped that Cye would be ok.

Finally the ice melted.

Cye fell backward into Sage's waiting arms. Sage used his healing power to calm Cye's shivering form. The rain was still coming down and it made Cye's hair look longer than it really was.

Cye opened his eyes, everything was so blurry. He noticed something gold behind him, "Sage…?" The word barely came out.

Sage looked down, he smiled. Cye was going to be ok. "Yes Cye, it's me."

Sage wrapped his arms a little tighter around Cye's cold form.

"Cold…*sneeze* " Cye murmured weakly.

Sage nodded, "If you weren't I'd be worried. RYO!"

Ryo had collapsed after too much energy was spent unfreezing Cye.

Rowen was trying to revive him now.

Kento walked over and knelt down beside Cye, "You feel any warmer?"

"Yes sort of. But wot's wrong with Ryo?"

"It's ok. He just used too much energy." Kento stood Cye up.

Cye stumbled and fell forward, "Woah!"

Sage leapt forward and caught Cye. "Forget walking I'm carrying you."

Cye didn't protest as Sage picked him up.

Rowen helped Ryo stand and walk.

"Glad ya made it..Cye…" Ryo mumered weakly.

Cye smiled, "Yeah. Though I don't remember any of it."

Kento came back with Anubis, "Lets get him and eat dinner. Then we will explain."

~~~  
End Chapter 8

Woah that was a long one.

Oh well hope you liked it. More coming soon.

~~~


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 New Armors  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
  
Hope you like the story so far.  
  
~~  
  
When they got home Mia ran out the door, "What happened? Your all soaked through the skin."  
  
Sage let Anubis take Cye upstairs to help him change, "It's ok Mia. The Dynasty just tried to get us again."  
  
Mia gave a worried look, "Is everyone one ok?"  
  
"Yes Mia everyone is fine. We're just a little tired that's all." Sage could tell Mia wasn't going to buy all of what he just said. Cye probably wasn't ok. He most likely had a cold now.  
  
Mia nodded reluctantly, "I'll take that answer right now. But after dinner you and me are going to talk. Now go get into some dry clothes and I'll start dinner. All of you now mush."  
  
Upstairs Anubis walked out of Cye and Kento's room closing the door quietly.  
  
He saw the others coming up the stairs and hushed them, "Torrent's asleep. So don't wake him."  
  
Then he went down and helped Mia.  
  
Kento opened the door quietly and tip toed in to grab a dry t-shirt and some dry jeans.  
  
He heard Cye's music. "All you need is love. Love is all you need…"  
  
Kento laughed. It was the Beatles. He went over and turned it down so only Cye could hear it.  
  
As he got dressed his mind kept bringing back pictures of Cye hurt in their last battles. Why they kept beating on little Cye he would never know.  
  
He heard a groan. Kento looked over to Cye's bed. "Cye?"  
  
The youngest Ronin kept turning from side to side.  
  
Kento moved closer, "Cye wake up buddy."  
  
Nothing Happened. Cye's arms and legs were flying every which way.  
  
Kento ran into the hall, "Sage Rowen, Ryo get in 'ere Cye is going mad."  
  
"Cye you're not needed honey. Come back home young one." A voice echoed.  
  
A woman appeared that looked just like Cye. Cye's eyes widened, "Mum?"  
  
The woman nodded, "Yes honey it's me."  
  
Cye fell into his mom's arms letting her hold him tight.  
  
Out in the real world.  
  
"What did you do Kento?" asked Anubis.  
  
Kento shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know. He just started going wild."  
  
In the Dream World.  
  
"Stay with me baby. They don't need you."  
  
Cye wasn't too sure what his mother was talking about. He let go of her and backed away. "How do you know about the Ronin Warriors. You and Dad died before I got my armor."  
  
Suddenly his mother changed into a very ugly woman with a ghostly face, "How very smart of you Torrent."  
  
The scenery changed. He was now standing in a deserted wasteland, dead bodies were everywhere.  
  
"I am Calu, The Warlordess of Death." She moved forward and pulled him with her in a vise like grip.  
  
Out in the Real World.  
  
Cye's body had stopped moving all together. It glowed as his sub-armor appeared.  
  
"Hey what's goin' on?" Rowen got closer worried.  
  
The others did to. Then as if on instinct all of them touched him and they disappeared in a bright blinding light.  
  
They all reappeared in sub-armor in a waste land.  
  
A faint scream was heard off into the distance.  
  
"Hey that's Cye!! Come on we've gotta go after him." Kento started running the others following close behind.  
  
When they got there they saw Cye being drained of his energy and life force.  
  
"AHHH…S..stop it…pl..please.." Tears were streaming down Cye's cheks. His body felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"Help Me!! Someone…it hurts…Oh God someone help me." Cye's voice was hoarse from screaming so that it came over very coarse.  
  
"Stop it you're killing him!" shouted Ryo.  
  
Calu stopped, Cye falling to the ground. "Yes, Wildfire I know. That was the point."  
  
Cye crawled over weakly and fell into Sage's embrace.  
  
Calu smiled then changed her looks she now looked like Cye's father, "Cye come here. You've been a bad boy."  
  
Cye didn't obey he couldn't even if he wanted too. He was too weak as it was. He decided to let the others deal with her, "He's not my dad…" He mumered hoarsely hugging Sage a bit tighter.  
  
"Cye Micheal Mouri don't you even recognize your own father? I thought I raised you better than that." Calu smiled her little trick looked like it was starting to work.  
  
Cye looked up weakly, "No one knows my full name except my parents."  
  
Kento shook his head standing in front of Cye and Sage, "Don' listen to him..er..I mean her She's lying Cye don't listen."  
  
Sage held Cye closer, "Don't you touch him."  
  
Calu frowned changing back into her original form. "I don't have to touch him to finish my job." She closed her eyes and Cye started glowing. His screams pierced the silence.  
  
Finally his sub-armor left him in his holey jeans and Beatles shirt. He fell back into Sage panting trying to catch breath.  
  
"Sage…..Ma..Make her stop…please.." sobbed Cye.  
  
Sage didn't know what to do, "Ryo how do we stop her without hurting Cye?"  
  
Ryo didn't get to answer for Calu had started draining his life too.  
  
"Ryo,,man..this is not good." Kento turned around when he heard Sage start screaming. "Not Sage too."  
  
Sage knew why Cye had been crying his body was burning and it really hurt bad.  
  
He held Cye close to him trying not to scream. "Hang..in there…Cye.."  
  
Kento kept looking to his friends in pain then to Calu. ::Why didn't that hurt me? I wonder if my new armor would help any. Maybe if I destroy her, their energy and life force will come back.::  
  
"ARMOR OF EARTH QUAKE DAO CHIN!" Kento shouted calling on his armor.  
  
"Time to rock and roll baby. Hey ya old hag mess with someone your own size."  
  
Calu stopped draining the other Ronins energy and turned around, "Did you just call me an old hag?"  
  
Kento nodded grinning, "I don't see any other old ladies around here with wrinkling skin and ugly hair, so I guess so."  
  
"Why you ignorant little brat." Calu lounged at him.  
  
Kento was too quick and jumped out of the way, "I'm ignorant yes. Little…um unfortunately no. And I guess I could be a brat but you see that's Cye's job."  
  
That response just got Calu even madder, "Get back here. I want to give you a piece of my mind." She shot a blast of fire nearly singeing Kento's butt.  
  
Kento dodged the hot fire, "You and everyone else."  
  
Ryo woke up just in time to see Kento dodge the fire. "Kento?"  
  
Kento smiled at Ryo as he landed, "Hey man 'bout time you woke up."  
  
"Sorry. I had to get my beauty sleep." Ryo called on the wildfire armor.  
  
"Kento power down to your regular armor so we can hoefully form the inferno."  
  
"Ryo no beauty sleep can help you now man." Kento laughed as he powered down.  
  
Ryo raised an eye brow, "At least I don't get women mad dude. She looks like the evil type. Why did you marry her?"  
  
Calu froze watching them joke back and forth.  
  
Kento shrugged, "Hey I was bored. Besides I thought you wanted a mother."  
  
Ryo glared, "I'm not that desperate." He knelt beside Rowen, "Hey dude wake up."  
  
Rowen groaned and sat up, "What do you want Ryo?"  
  
"The only way to get rid of Calu is to form the inferno."  
  
"But can Cye handle it? I don't feel like risking anything." Rowen stood up calling on his armor.  
  
Sage sat up his arms still around Cye, "Ryo we're too weak to form the inferno."  
  
"We've got to try Sage. Now try to wake up Cye." Ryo urged. ::I know we're too weak to form the inferno but we have to try.::  
  
Calu smiled, "Go ahead Ronins show me this wonderful inferno armor. I'm ready for ya."  
  
"I've got Cye awake now lets try." Sage closed his eyes concentrating hard. His power left him. Cye's did too making him go limp.  
  
Kento sent his and Rowen followed.  
  
The power hit Ryo hard, "ARMOR OF INFERNO!!"  
  
Calu stepped back, "Nice armor wildfire. But how good does it do in battle?"  
  
Ryo put the inferno swords together and put his arms over his head and brought them down fast, "RAGE OF INFERNO!"  
  
  
  
Fire cam out and hit Calu pulling her body apart.  
  
"Nooooooo this wasn't suppose to happen. You will pay Ronin Warriors!"  
  
Then she disappeared.  
  
The ground started shaking things came crashing down.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kento dodging some rocks.  
  
"The dream world is destroying it's self." Exclaimed Sage.  
  
They all got knocked unconscious from the falling debri.  
  
~~~  
  
Wot will happen? Will the RONINS GET OUT alive?!?! Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Of course I won't update if you don't review.  
  
^.-  
  
~~~ 


	8. Chapter 10

New Armors  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
Sorrry for the loooooong update.  
  
0_0; I got brain block trying to finish writing it.  
  
Still do but I finally got this chapter finished.  
  
Also I need a new title. This one is so dumb.  
  
~~~  
  
Anubis was worried the Ronins had been gone to long. And now Cye had disappeared to. "Where are they?"  
  
Mia ran in worried, "What's wrong Anubis? Dinners been ready for a long time." She looked around seeing an empty room, "Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know they just disappeared." Replied Anubis.  
  
"Oh! I hope Cye is ok. I just know something is wrong."  
  
A bright light came and went leaving five unconscious Ronin's on the ground.  
  
Mia knelt beside Rowen, who was closest to her, "Anubis what's wrong with them? Why aren't they waking up?"  
  
Anubis closed his eyes concentrating, "Their souls are stuck in the dream world. We've got to get them out before it's too late."  
  
Mia stood up, "But how?"  
  
"Through the portal. Follow close behind me Mia." Anubis used the ancient staff and opened a portal. He pulled Mia close and walked through.  
  
When they got there all they saw was debri.  
  
Mia looked around scared, "Anubis why would they be here?"  
  
"My guess is that they had a fight and once the enemy was destroyed the worl tried to destroy it's self." Explained Anubis.  
  
"How are we going to find them in all this mess..it looks worse then Ryo's room."  
  
"ungh…."  
  
"I heard something. It came from over there." Mia walked over to where she heard the noise.  
  
"Be careful Mia."  
  
"I will." She started picking up rocks and throwing them behind her. Some of them almost hitting Anubis.  
  
"HEY! Watch it." Anubis cried as one clipped him hard on the head.  
  
Mia grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Hey I see red sub-armor."  
  
Anubis ran over beside her, "That could only be Ryo." He used the staff and lifted all the rocks revealing the Ronins.  
  
"Their they are." Stated Mia. She knelt down beside Ryo and thumped him on the head.  
  
She got no response.  
  
Anubis sweat dropped, "Mia what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to wake up Ryo." Mia did it again.  
  
"Oi. What ever. Come on Sage wake up." Anubis pulled Sage in a sitting position finding that Sage was still holding on to Cye.  
  
Sage eyes opened slowly, someone or something was calling his name, "What? Where? Anubis what are you doing here?"  
  
Anubis smiled a little knowing Sage was alright. "Hey your sub armor seems to have a sky blue growth on it."  
  
Sage grinned, "I know. No matter how many times I get rid of it, it always comes back. Hey Cye wake up, come on."  
  
The youngest Ronin sat up looking around dazed, "Sage wot happened? Is Calu gone?"  
  
Anubis nodded, "Yes she's gone. Or I'll put it this way I don't see her anywhere."  
  
"That's cool." Then he laid back on Sage closing his eyes and falling back asleep.  
  
"Don't worry Sage at least he's alright. Now we have to wake up Kento and Rowen."  
  
"Ok what are my choices?"  
  
"You can sit here and hold Torrent or you can wake up Strata." Replied Anubis.  
  
Sage thought for a minute, "I'll wake up Rowen. I've been sitting to long."  
  
Anubis knelt down and took Cye easily holding him like a child. Then he helped Sage up, "It's your death not mine."  
  
Sage walked over weakly to Rowen kicking the Warrior of Strata. "Hey wake up."  
  
Rowen gave no response.  
  
"He could sleep through a fight with the Dynasty." Complained Ryo sitting up.  
  
"I wonder if surgery could help that problem?" Asked Kento yawning.  
  
"Doubtful. No surgery could help Rowen. Wake up Baka."  
  
Still no response.  
  
Then Sage grinned, "Time for a little wake up call." He closed his eyes and concentrated. His hand glowing.  
  
"Sage, dude, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing this." He knelt down and touched Rowen. Electricity flowing into the sleeping boy, Rowen shouted and jumped up, "OW TAT HERT!!"  
  
"Nice skeleton dude." Joked Ryo.  
  
"I didn't know he even had bones." Kento laughed as Rowen laughed at both of them.  
  
"I 'ave bones."  
  
Mia ran over, "Come on lets get out of here before the whole place collapses."  
  
Anubis flicked his wrist and the portal opened again. "Follow me Ronins. Stay close behind."  
  
Once back in the real world Mia and Anubis reappeared while the others woke up. Cye sat up sleeply, "Wot just happened?"  
  
"You don't remember? Oh well. Do you want to eat or do you want to sleep?" Anubis knelt don in front of the British boy.  
  
Cye looked around confused, "I'm hungry but I am tired."  
  
"How about you eat some then you can sleep?"  
  
Cye nodded and got of the bed pulling the blanket with him. "Wot's for dinner?"  
  
"First I want to know what happened out side." Mia crossed her arms standing in the door way.  
  
"OK Mia calm down." Sage didn't like how Mia looked.  
  
"Um..we were playing foot ball.."  
  
"Then it started raining. The rain wasn't normal because it hurt."  
  
"It was another weird Warlady."  
  
  
  
"And then she froze Cye. And now he probably has a cold."  
  
After they were done they turned to Mia. She seemed to be thinking about it. She looked each one of them over, "Ok. Here is what's going to happen. No butts about it. Got it?" Mia looked at each one to make sure they understood, "Cye come here. Let me check you out."  
  
Cye obeyed and walked over to Mia. She put a hand to his forehead, "You've got quite a fever. You get back in bed. We'll eat up here so you won't be lonely. Anubis stay with Cye. The rest of you follow me."  
  
Cye nodded and slid back into his warm bed, "Anubis is the heat on?"  
  
The former Warlord sat down on Kento's bed, "Yes, I think so why?"  
  
Cye shivered under his covers holding his stuffed dolphin close. "I'm just so cold."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Why am I always the one to get sick? I mean Sage and Kento never do."  
  
"Why Cye? Just Because." Anubis didn't want to tell Cye. It would hurt his feelings.  
  
Cye pouted that was not the answer he wanted to hear, "Cause why?"  
  
"Cye I really don't want to tell you. So please don't ask me to." Pleaded Anubis.  
  
Cye sat up weakly, "Tell me. So I can fix it."  
  
Anubis sighed and stood up, "I'll be right back."  
  
Cye nodded and watched him leave.  
  
Anubis came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. He wet the cloth and placed it on Cye's forehead. After making Cye lie back down.  
  
  
  
"Ok Cye. When I was a Warlord we always went after the weakest one. That normally meant that the other team members would fall apart because that one was gone."  
  
Cye nodded.  
  
"You're..You're that one. Everyone loves you and would do anything to save you. So if you're gone then the Ronin Warriors will fall apart."  
  
"So because I am so weak and easy to get they poison me and try to kill me?" Cye looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"That's right." Anubis replied. He didn't like how Cye looked.  
  
Cye sat up, the compress falling off his forehead and on to his lap. He pulled his knees to his chest, "I know I'm weak. I wonder all tha time why the ancient chose me." Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
Anubis felt sorry for the youngest Ronin. "Cye..I'm sorry. But you can't change the way you are."  
  
"I know." Cye tried to say but he couldn't and started crying. He felt Anubis pull him close.  
  
The other Ronins came in unnoticed. They stood quietly watching the scene fold out.  
  
Cye buried his face into the former Warlords shoulder. "My mother died trying to save me.."  
  
"Save you from who?" Anubis asked gently.  
  
"From my dad. He always said everything was my fault. I couldn't save my own mother. Then my dad got killed by Talpa. Everyone I love always dies trying to save me. My mum, my dad,…Whose next?"  
  
"Cye no one will be next if you take control. If you protect the one's you love then they can't get hurt."  
  
Cye looked in Anubis's eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Really Cye."  
  
"Knock Knock."  
  
Cye turned towards the door, "Who is there?"  
  
"It's your personal delivery service."  
  
Cye smiled, "Really? I didn't know Mia had one."  
  
"She does now. Are we allowed to come in or not?"  
  
"You're allowed."  
  
  
  
"YAY!" Kento came in with the others behind him, 'I'm starved."  
  
"Well eat something then."  
  
Kento pouted, "I would but Mia said we couldn't until you were ready."  
  
Cye tried not to laugh and instead give Kento a serious face, "Well if that's the case then I'll never be hungry."  
  
Kento gave Cye a I am dieing look, "No!! I'm going to DIE!!!! Pleeaasee Cye, Buddy Pal."  
  
The British Ronin crossed his arms, "I'm not hungry right now."  
  
Ok this is a preview.  
  
^_^  
  
More coming soon!! 


	9. Chapter 11

To Follow Ones Destiny By Robin Gurl Chapter 11  
  
~~~~ BOO!! *scares everyone * HEHEE!! *falls over laughing * You thought I had died and gone to heavan didn't ya? I'm sorry, *bows* I am back as far as I know. Now on with the story, Oh yes one little.er..big announcement. I have gone completely blank on the Changes in Life and I can't find the next five chapters that I had typed for the Lost Prince. So everyone who is reading those please be patient. I am going to tear my room down if I have to find those lost chapters. ~~~~  
  
"Ok so it's obvious that Talpa wants out armors." Sage said slipping his arm around Mia. "But it looks like he wants Cye also."  
  
"But for what?" Rowen exclaimed, "I mean no offense but Cye isn't exactly the strongest on our team.." He ran his hand through his hair nervously when Kento glared at him, "Wouldn't Talpa benefit more if he was after Sage or Kento?"  
  
"You are right Strata."  
  
"It's the ancient." Ryo jumped up excited. Finally he hoped someone would give them answers.  
  
"Yes Wildfire, it is I. Ronin Warriors Talpa will not stop until Cye is dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Torrent is what keeps your team together. Without him your team would be no more."  
  
Sage nodded, "Yes we remember you telling us that."  
  
"Well there is more.."  
  
Everyone moved to the edge of their seats waiting for him to continue. "More?" Kento replied, "Tell us."  
  
"Cye's father worked for Talpa. For many years as his right hand Warlord, Kimu helped Talpa win many battles. One Knight Talpa found out that Kimu had a love down on earth and was going to try and escape. They clashed in battle Kimu won and he went down on earth to live with Cye's mother Laura."  
  
"So why does Talpa care?"  
  
"Why?" The Ancient's face turned towards Rowen, his expression was a sad one, "Kimu had forgotten what he promised Talpa."  
  
"What did 'e promise?"  
  
"Kimu promised Talpa that if he ever had a son that he would join the Dynasty and be with Talpa for ever. If he chose not to then he would die."  
  
"And since Cye's not going to obey Talpa's trying to kill him.." Sage finished.  
  
This was horrible news to all of them. It hit the four warriors hard. Kento couldn't believe it, Cye's father had worked for Talpa?  
  
"You must make sure Talpa never gets Cye." The Ancient started to disappear, "Remember I will be here when ever you need help."  
  
Cye had been on the stairs listening. What had he done? He was the cause of the problems with the Dynasty. Cye silently stood and ran back to his room. He decided that he needed to run. Once he was gone they wouldn't have anything to worry about. Cye pulled out his sky blue book bag and filled it with various things. Then he left a note for the others and left.  
  
The note fell to the floor making no sound. The room was now empty.  
  
"Cye buddy, you feeling ok now?" Kento asked walking up. Rowen and Ryo were behind him. Kento stopped when he saw the room vacant. The other two slammed into his back hard.  
  
"Kento, whattsa matterah?" Rowen exclaimed.  
  
"Cye's not in here.." Kento ran to the open window not even seeing the note.  
  
"He's run away.."  
  
"WHAT?!!?" Kento and Rowen exclaimed.  
  
Ryo motioned to the note in his hand, he waited for them to calm down then read it. "I'm sorry I have caused you problems. Love you all Cye."  
  
"I can't believe it.." Kento shook his head.  
  
Rowen ran down the stairs, "Stay here maybe he'll decide to come back."  
  
"Dude where are you going?"  
  
"Out ta find 'em." When he reached the bottom, Sage and Mia both jumped a bit startled. "Sage grab yer coat."  
  
"Why? Where's Cye!!?" Sage demanded.  
  
"Tat's why we're goin' out." Rowen shouted back.  
  
"In this storm?" Mia exclaimed, she watched as the other two put rain coats on and handed them the keys, "Is Cye sick?"  
  
"He could be.we don't know." Rowen's blue eyes were filled with worry.  
  
Sage finally got what was going on, his eyes widened, "He ran." He gave Mia a quick kiss then ran out with Rowen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cye cursed himself for running away. He hadn't been thinking. Now, he was on his own in the world, like he had been before Kento and Sage had found him on the streets. "No one is going to take in a cold 12 year old now."  
  
Rain started pouring down in sheets. This time though it wasn't the Dynasty it was just rain. Cye was soaked to the skin in seconds.  
  
The British boy looked around and saw a hollow tree. "It'll have to do." He grumbled. Slowly and carefully he huddled inside the hole.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He couldn't have gotten to the City yet..in the jeep it takes us 1 hour.on foot and his condition longer."  
  
"Why would he run?" Sage kept asking over and over again, "He just got himself in more trouble by doing that."  
  
"We'll ask him when we find him." Rowen replied. "I grabbed an extra blanket just in case. I hope he hasn't gone and gotten himself sick."  
  
"Knowing Cye, he probably did." The blonde looked out the window hoping to see a glimpse of the smaller boy. Then something tugged at his mind. "Rowen.."  
  
"Yeh Sage."  
  
"Pull over right here."  
  
Rowen raised his eyebrows, "Right here?" "Just do it."  
  
Rowen slammed on breaks thankful that no one drove it except for Mia. "Ok, where to now?"  
  
"Pull over into the grass I'm going to get out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cye shielded his eyes as car lights drove by. He shivered from the cold, wishing he was in Kento's warm arms right now.  
  
If he were at home Kento would be reading him stories and holding him tight. Ryo would be using his powers to make Cye warm and Sage and Rowen would be playing chess in the corner. He would hear Sage giggle slightly when Rowen messed up one of his plays.  
  
But he wasn't at home. His sea green eyes watered, he had to be stupid and run off. "It was for the best." He convinced himself, "They have no more worries now."  
  
To Cye's surprise the car backed up and parked in the field. Water ran down in front of Cye's face and he couldn't make out what or who it was. He thought he saw two figures, were they going to kill him? He sniffled softly scolding himself yet again for being out in the rain. Now he probably had a cold or worse.  
  
"Let them come.if I am to die now.then so be it." He just got comfortable in his hole curling up not caring who it was. Cye's eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Sage buddy what is it?" Rowen asked pulling the hood over his head.  
  
"I felt Cye..his energy.he's over there somewhere."  
  
Rowen pulled out a flash light and lit up the area in which Sage pointed to. He felt his heart skip a beat. There in a hole in the tree was Cye. He looked to be asleep.  
  
Sage was off in flash running towards the youngest Ronin. "CYE!!" He called out. The blonde pulled Cye out of the hole holding him close. "Rowen, I found him."  
  
"Alright.how is he?"  
  
"You remember how you said you hoped he hadn't gone and gotten himself sick?"  
  
Rowen nodded not replying. He was too concerned about his young friend.  
  
"Well, he did. He got himself sick.I can feel his fever."  
  
"Great." Rowen half moaned, "Hey Cye buddy wake up."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Cye groaned why was someone shaking him so? "St..Stop.."  
  
"CYE!!"  
  
Surprised Cye opened his eyes to see Sage's violet eyes staring down at him. He felt water dripping down on his face. Cye thought it was the rain but he found out that it was Sage. "Sage?"  
  
Sage couldn't stop his tears. "Don't you EVER run away again."  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"Come on lets get you back home." Sage stood holding the wet body close.  
  
In the jeep Cye was laid down in the back seat and wrapped tightly in a blanket. Sage kept looking back worried at his friends condition. "Rowen can't this thing go any faster?"  
  
"I'm going the speed limit Sage.." Rowen was beginning to panic, normally Sage was calm. Cye must be really sick for Sage to be fretting like this.  
  
"Hang in there Cye.we're on our way home."  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
~~  
  
Hehe don't you just hate me?!?! ANOTHER cliff hanger..oh yeh.*grins * I have a surprise..I'm going to finish typing Chapter 2 up for you all.. REVIEW!! PLEASE I LIVE ON REVIEWS!! ~~ 


	10. Preview of Chapter 12

To Follow One's Destiny

By Robin Girl

Chapter 12

(Holy Moley OO yes folks its an update. xD My writing has improved so maybe you will see a difference in how it runs. Enjoy!)

Mia looked to the door hoping that the other two would run in with Cye behind them happy and cheerful. Behind her Ryo was pacing the floor and Kento was sitting on the couch with Cye's jacket in his hands staring blankly at the wall. The largest Ronin seemed to be in shock and hadn't said much since Cye had ran off. Ryo had gone into his usual blame himself mode and was kicking at the carpet and growling tears streaming.

White Blaze was at Kento's feet with his head between his large paws. The White Tiger didn't know what to do. He understood the situation and to see his owner in such turmoil with nothing to fix it was hard. Once again he wished he was human. Ryo needed him. He also missed the cheerful giggling that accomypied Cye whenever he was around. Without the youngest Ronin life was sucked out of the group and it left a group of hard core fighters.

Car lights exploded through the window and all three jumped alert. Ryo ran past Mia and flew the door open running outside. Kento caught Mia from falling and stood with her staring into the darkness trying to make out Cye's figure. The lights were blinding and he had to look away from them blinking bright bursts of colored light from his eyes. "Mia. Go get a bed ready!"

"Ryo? What is it?" Mia gasped when Ryo ran in with Cye curled in his arms shivering. "Cye! What happened?" The fire armored Ronin just cuddled Cye as close to his body as he could using the Wildfire powers and warming his body heat up above normal to give Cye some warmth.

Behind Ryo, Rowen and Sage ran in soaked to the skin. Mia surveyed the group and ran to huge Sage. "Sage, what happened? No one is telling us anything."

"Cye just got 'em self wet and now is in some need of lovin'. 'e just got 'em self thinkin' silly stuff. Ya know the regular Cye panic attack!" Rowen exclaimed trying to sound cheerful. He winked at Mia who glanced up at Sage for a different answer.

"Unfortunately, Ro's right."

"So that's it! You guys give me a heart attack over that?" Mia exclaimed fanning herself. "Sage, I don't feel so good. Can you lay me down on the couch please?" Sage nodded and gathered her in his arms and carried her into the den with Rowen following. "This is to much to keep up with."

"It's ok Mia, just rest. We'll take care of Cye." Sage soothed kissing her on the lips. Rowen looked uncomfortably around the room during the scene of soppy romance. "That's it rest." Mia closed her eyes and was soon asleep. "Come on Ro, lets go talk to Cye. I want an explanation."

"Aye, Aye Captain."

Cye awoke to someone placing a cloth on his forehead. The cloth was cold, very cold. He moaned softly and opened his eyes slowly. Kento jumped a mile surprised to see his best friend moving. "Cye?"

Cye smiled weakly, "Kento? Wot 'appened?"

Sage appeared in the door frame with Rowen close behind him. "Kento, I'd like to talk with Cye alone, please." Kento reluctantly left Cye to his friends and left the room. Sage sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why did you run away?"

Everything came back to Cye and he weakly sat up. "I..don't know..what came over me. I just had this thought that if I left everything would be ok."

"Well I wouldn't do it again. You only worried us more." Rowen leaned over Sage's shoulder, "Are you sure nothing else is bugging you?"

TBC

(I just posted this preview so that people would be alerted to the first three chapters being re-written!)


End file.
